


Freedom Means Letting Go (of Everything)

by ctrl_issue



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, C.B.T., Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Original Character(s), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_issue/pseuds/ctrl_issue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Arthur is left in charge of the Cobb Estate after Mal's suicide and Dom's mental and emotional decline has him following his late wife. However, society doesn't allow unbonded omega's any kind of luxury, not even ones with the kind of reputation Arthur has made for himself. Dom's final wishes take care of it, though, by taking care of Arthur. He has to marry Alpha!Eames if he is to remain guardian of the Cobb children. </p><p>If they're going to survive in the wilds, the alpha/omega pair will have to make it work. Pity that all of Arthur's hatred can't cover up how good it feels to be in Eames's bed. </p><p>(Character Death in tags is in reference to Dom, who dies off screen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing Like a Bandit, Stealing Time

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thank you to HarryCrewe for being my lovely Beta (again - one day, she might just get sick of me)
> 
> 2\. I wanted to take the fandom trope of Alpha/Beta/Omega and twist it a bit. Hopefully, I've done so in a way that make sense and doesn't detract from the characters, story, setting, or trope itself. 
> 
> 3\. ... Please don't hang me for my desire for epic. I love epic. Epic is awesome. Epic is also a bitch to write.

Title: Freedom Means Letting Go (of Everything)

Fandom: Inception

Pairing: Arthur/Eames

Rating: M for Mature

Warnings: Slash, High Fantasy AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, sex between men, history of violence, character death (Mal and Dom, off screen)

Author: ctrl_issue

Disclaimer: All Hail Nolan! I do not own these characters, though I often wish I owned at least two. This is a work of fiction.

Author’s Notes: So, I had an idea. And, really, nothing ever good comes from something like that. But, anyway, this is a slightly different take on the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, and I hope it makes sense for everyone.

 

 

-=0=--=0=--=01=--=0=--=0=-

 

 

 

 

 

Mal died in the year of the Golden Eagle. She threw herself from the highest turret, but Arthur thought she should have had the decency to go ahead and kill Dom first because he lasted all of six months as a shell of a man before his body collapsed from lack of soul.

 

Not that Arthur felt bitter or anything. Not all. He didn’t experience the least bit of anger that the first time he met an alpha he trusted completely, she betrayed him by betraying Dom. No. Instead, Arthur felt justified in his life-long belief that no alphas were worth trusting to begin with.

 

Surprisingly, in the last month before his passing, Dom had decided to send several missives to the Grand Kaiser Saito using some of the knights and runners on hand. Arthur had been relieved; hoping that this meant Dom wanted to return to the land of the living. Arthur took the time to focus less on Dom and more on the defenses that had eroded after an intense winter and flood-prone spring.

 

But all those dreams of life returning to something a little left of normal were for naught. Dom’s death meant Arthur – an un-bonded omega with no bloodline value and only a lethal reputation to call his own – was all that was left to take care of the two children that would some day inherit the Dragon Nest Castle of their ancestors; a minor castle along the disputed Winter Diamond Ridge. Arthur would be damned a hundred times over before he would let the Cobbs’s ancestral home fall into anyone else’s hands, even if name, titles, and land all came from Mal’s dominant alpha side of things.

 

Which, considering he found the castle over-run with the Grand Kaiser’s entourage, and himself sitting across from the man himself, he thought he might have already been damned a hundred and one times already.

 

“The children are not of age yet to determine their affiliation.” Arthur informed his liege, praying that their age would not be reason enough to be removed from his care. “But Mal was an alpha, and Dom was a… an enthusiastic beta who adored her. I… believe that they have the potential to both be alphas.”

 

“It would be a shame for their line to die out because they were both omegas. It is sad enough that Lord Dominick’s beta status limited the number of children they could have as it is.” Lord Saito agreed.  

 

Arthur, coming from the gutters of the Grand City, had never actually heard his ruler speak until he had become Dom’s best friend and his second. It wasn’t often that a male omega became anyone’s second, but Dom had seen Arthur’s potential regardless of where he stood within the spectrum of the six sexes or the fact that he had no bloodline to speak for him. And now, here he sat, discussing the fates of his best friends’ children with the ruler of their nation, as if talking with a trusted grandfather about his own children’s upcoming Coming of Age parties.

 

Puberty was the time when children would either thank Nature or curse her. It seemed a cosmic mathematical joke. Alphas were created to be extremely virile/fertile and able to produce entire litters if matched equally, and yet Nature had seen fit to make omega’s the exact opposite while mimicking their counterparts. Alpha boys would discover their knot and a virility that drove them crazy while sterile omega males would discover their first heat cycle. Alpha females would feel the first flush of their overly fertile heat while omega females would find their sterile knot and genitalia drop with a flood of new hormones.

 

Only Betas escaped the flood of erratic hormones – erotic pheromones that made them weak and sex crazed or hormones that drove them forward into battles that lasted non-stop for days. Which was why it was always preferable to have a beta ruler and his or her generals be alphas.

 

“However, he was a good man. In fact, Lord Cobb was a man of extraordinary talent and insight.” Saito continued. From his robes, he pulled out one of the missives that Dom had sent out. “He, with you at his side, managed very complex and delicate meetings for our country. It is for that reason that I am inclined to agree to his final wishes.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You were his most trusted confidante, but he knew that he was dying. He loved his Lady Mal so deeply he couldn’t but help follow her, no matter where she led. He also knew that he needed to get all things in order for his children’s future. And yours. This was his first correspondence to me in that regard.”

 

Arthur took the letter with shaking hands and read it through quickly. Then, he read it a second time, this time more slowly.

 

“No, no… I… I can’t… he wouldn’t…” Arthur stuttered. Dom wouldn’t have done this to him, would he? He wouldn’t tell their Kaiser of all people to take care of things - to take of ARTHUR of all people! Would he? Arthur had been taking care of himself and others since he presented at fifteen! And why would Dom ask for an alpha to be made Regent here?

 

“I know your history, Arthur, and your people respect you for all you have done is evident in every look they give you and every command they obey. But Dom knew how those at court think. He knew how our enemies think. And while you think that you would be able to hold this settlement while un-bonded and by yourself, the fact is, you would be under constant attack the moment I left.” Saito informed him, his voice still soothing despite the utter turmoil his words had the potential to cause. “The Cobol Tribes would see your status as an omega as an invitation that this settlement was ripe for their raiding parties. And the fact that you have no bloodline, no ties, as well as being un-bonded means you have no friends at court to protect you from their scheming and plotting. And where would that leave the children? Unguarded and at the mercy of whatever alpha or beta managed to one-up you.”

 

An icy calm descended upon Arthur’s shoulders like thick winter snow. “I will not have some alpha come in here with the illusion that he is going to be able to take over. I don’t care how many I have to kill. This castle belongs to the Cobbs. And it will stay with them.”

 

“I understand.” Saito nodded. “But I also understand that I am the ruler and you are not. I remind you of your place, omega. You have no ability to decide anything for anyone, least of all your own.”

 

“No, but I did not earn my reputation by rolling over on my back, either.”

 

Saito gave a soft snicker at that. “No, you must certainly did not. However, if you wish to remain caretaker to Philipa and James, as well as to the late Lord Dom and Lady Mal Cobbs’s legacy, you will obey.”

 

“An alpha-“

 

“Obey, Arthur.” The older man interjected. “And trust. Your friend Dom was willing to take a leap of faith. Aren’t you?”

 

Arthur snorted, and it was a testament to his own reputation that such an action did not get him killed outright for disrespect.

 

When Saito was assured there would be no more of an outburst, he gave a slight smile and continued. “If the alpha in question were to marry you, if he were mated to you, and provided you both survived out here on the borderlands, then the children will still be the only ones to inherit.”

 

Arthur couldn’t stop the startled growl that spilled from the back of his throat.

 

“Think about it, Arthur. Think. Very. Carefully.”

 

Arthur didn’t want to think about it. He knew how this would end. There wasn’t an alpha worth the title of Lordship that would be willing to give up his chance to have a brood of his own children and take the Dragon Nest Castle away from the Cobbs. After all, omegas were more for sport and for affairs, not for mates. Then there was the fact that Arthur didn’t want a mate. Period. “I killed the last man who tried to take me as his trophy.”

 

“I remember. You did so just outside the Most Sacred and Respected Ancestral Shrine. It took a full year before the priests and priestesses felt that the area had been cleansed enough for visitors to come pray there. I also remember rumors that you killed a total of six different alphas who had tried to take you as their mate.”

 

“If any but the one outside the shrine had been proven, I would have been dead a long time ago.”

 

“Which is why I am inclined to believe them. Just as I believe that the number is actually higher than that. But I am neither an alpha driven by out of control hormones, nor am I going to send anyone who will not be able to hold their own against you.” Saito paused, pulling out another envelope. “In fact, I will not be choosing anyone for this particular… assignment. Dominick Cobb requested someone specifically for you.”

 

That gave Arthur pause. “Who? I can’t think of a single alpha he knew, other than Mal, that he trusted enough to take care of his children.”

 

“Maybe. But he was not asking for an alpha that he would like. And he intended for you to take care of his children. No, he was not asking for just an alpha. He was asking for a warrior. For you. For Dragon Nest.”

 

Arthur frowned and tilted his head slightly. To his understanding, most alphas went into the army or some similar vocation. Really, how was one to tell the difference between warrior and soldier or sheriff?

 

“A man you’ve worked with in the past, from my understanding. He and his retinue should be here within the next three days, baring an early frost or roadside bandits. His name is Eames.” Saito said as he climbed to his feet, groaning from age and from cold and from having been on a horse for too long before sitting with Arthur. “Now, I am weary. I will rest for the night, and tomorrow, perhaps we shall go hunting. I hear this area has magnificent game.”

 

Arthur remained sitting, staring straight ahead. Thinking.

 

Three days. He had only three days left before he… before he was forced to become a person he had spent his whole life fighting against. How could Dom have done this to him? Why didn’t he just kill Arthur and be done with it rather than selling him! He had thought they were friends. He had believed Dom understood him.

 

And why Eames of all people? There were stronger alphas out there and others who had closer blood-ties to Mal. How did he think - how did anyone think - that a mercenary like Eames would be a better defender for Dragon Nest Castle than Arthur? Just because he had been born an alpha and a noble versus Arthur’s status meant nothing! Arthur had already led the castle guards in against the soldiers of the Cobol Nation within the Winter Diamond Ridge slopes. He had ridden with the guards to fight off bandits and random trolls.

 

Sighing, Arthur closed his eyes. So much for dreams, then. So much for freedom. The heavy cloak of determination from earlier melted into something even more suffocating for Arthur: responsibility. He knew he could run. He could pack a bag and leave before the Kaiser even fell asleep, could be hidden away within the surrounding mountain range before anyone thought to wake up for a new day. He wouldn’t, though. And his dreams of freedom, of a life of his own lived on his own terms, well… It didn’t matter. His future had been taken out of his hands, and in three days, his body would no longer be his either.

 

He, and the rest of the Cobbs’s chattel, would belong to Eames.

 

 

-=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=-

 

 

Three days passed by in a blur.

 

Arthur had set up hunting parties for the Kaiser, sending out those he knew to be sure shots as well as adept at cleaning and caring for foods. He had met with Ariadne, the closest person Dom had taken on as apprentice, about the western walls which had suffered the most during the flooding. He had asked the cleaning ladies to go ahead and pack up the rest of Dom’s belongings so that the Master’s Chambers were bare for its new owner. He had met with the miller, all of the bakers, the cooks, the cleaning staff, the yeomen, the sheriff and his people, as well as the ladies in waiting, the cleaning staff, and… just about everyone working in the castle or who had contacts outside the castle who he thought might need to know about the new leader of said castle. He also spared a great deal of time talking with Philipa and James. Everyone needed to know that what was happening was for the best, and that they needed to have faith in this as much as they had ever had faith in their late Lord and Lady.

 

At mid-day on the third day, a call from the battlements alerted Ariadne, who then sent her pageboy to warn Arthur that Eames’s party was fast approaching. By the tine the knight in question, as well as his small entourage, arrived, Arthur was standing outside the steps to the main hall, Philipa and James on one side and Kaiser Saito on the other. The main courtyard, which was usually used for fighting drills, was now filled with people, waiting to catch a glimpse their new Lord for the first time before getting back to their tasks.

 

Arthur had met Eames three times before while helping Dom establish a name for himself, before he had eventually settled down with Mal, but that was neither here nor there.

 

The small part of twenty horses and fifteen riders came trotting into the courtyard, all eyes forward while everyone waited with held breath. Arthur felt Philipa grab hold of his hand when the lead rider climbed down from his horse. His sword was still fastened to his back and his whip bounced at his hip. Without much fuss, Eames pulled off his helmet and ran a hand through his sweaty, dirty hair. He gave the most cursory of looks around the quiet courtyard before grabbing the reigns of his horse and starting towards the Kaiser.

 

A wind came through, picking up the scent of sweaty horses and tired soldiers. There was also the scent of pure, physically exhausted un-bonded alpha in the air, and Arthur hated the way his chest ached to inhale more of that scent. Eames had always had that effect on him, though, the bastard.

 

“I am glad you did not get lost along the way, _Lord_ Eames.” Saito said, introducing the newly appointed Lord to the crowd.

 

As is the way of things, the crowd erupted into a loud chorus of greetings and shouting and a large wave of applause. Arthur and the children remained quiet.

 

“My Liege.” Eames replied in his sweetly accented voice while he bowed to their monarch. He gave a dip of his head to the crowd once the applause and celebratory calls died down. His eyes rolled over towards Arthur and then to the two children beside him. Then he turned his attention back to Saito. “The trip was mostly uneventful, though you’ll find a large red troll corpse on you return to Grand City.”

 

“I look forward to hearing the story behind that, but first, let me introduce you to three very important people,” the Kaiser said, his voice calm as he put his hand at the small of Arthur’s back, pushing him, and by extension Philipa and James, forward. “In order of height, I present to you young Master James and young Mistress Philipa Cobb, heirs to the Dragon Nest Castle.”

 

Arthur felt Philipa tug James closer to her so that they could both bury themselves against his leg, but he felt better about this entire mess if for no other reason than because the Kaiser had made sure that everyone knew that the Cobbs were still in ownership here.

 

“A pleasure,” Eames said lightly, trying to catch their eyes.

 

“And their guardian, Arthur,” Saito continued. “Whom you know already, and who is, as of this moment, your mate.”

 

“Darling,” Eames greeted him, but had the intelligence not to go beyond that. Eames had never been one of the dozens of alphas he had worked with over the years who treated him poorly during any of the adventures he and Dom went on. In fact, Eames had always been more than happy to listen to what he had to say or throw him into dangerous situations - depending on what the situation called for - though he had flirted shamelessly the entire time no matter what. But it had always been flirting, and nothing more. Arthur had appreciated it then. However, now was a different time. For both of them.

 

“We can perform the ceremony later. Let us go inside, where we can discuss many things great and small.” The Kaiser said as he turned to enter the keep, leaving others outside to tend to the smaller tasks of day-to-day business. The congregated crowd dispersed surprisingly fast to the newest members, but Arthur knew that it was summertime and there was much to do before winter struck, whether there was a Lord in residence or not.

 

Eames looked down at the two Cobb children again and continued to smile, showing a bit of his crooked teeth. “Shy things, I take it.”

 

“Wait until they know you.” Arthur said with a wry grin down at them. Philipa looked up at him, her face open and trusting and his grin turned into a soft smile for her. James took that opportunity to raise his hands to Arthur, which meant only one thing to the little boy. Without a second thought, Arthur bent down and picked the toddler up. “C’mere, you.”

 

He turned his attention back to Eames who had the oddest expression on his face.

 

Unable to figure out what that look meant, Arthur nodded his head towards a low standing building off to the side, darker than most of the surrounding structures. “Stables are over there, although you might want to let your people bunk there for the night as well. Most every spare inch of space has been taken up by the Kaiser’s followers.”

 

“And what of me?”

 

“You will of course have the Master’s Suite.” Arthur informed him, proud of the way his voice did not betray his grief. Trying valiantly to lighten things, trying to make the best of a bad situation, he gave a watered down smile and added, “But I believe a bath first would be the order of things.”

 

“Oh, please, a bath would be fabulous.” One of Eames’s men moaned. He took off his helmet and a mop of sweaty, curly black hair fell into his face. A cold breeze carried the dull scent of beta to Arthur, but Arthur had met this particular man on several excursions already. “Please tell me that there’s enough hot water and space for all of us in the bathhouse.”

 

“Yusuf…” Eames muttered as his face darkened. He turned to his companion, but Arthur beat him to it.

 

“Of course. I will have someone show you all to the bath-house. Hot springs feed into it, and there is plenty of water and heat. Dom-” Arthur said, and his voice cracked on the name. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Dom had been working on a way to bring the hot water into the keep itself, but… that dream collapsed. Among others.”

 

“Wonderful! Also, and I hate to rush these things, but where is your apothecary? I see no emblem for him.” Yusuf continued, looking around with clear, brown eyes. “Or her, as the case may be.”

 

“Mal was our healer.” Arthur informed him, his throat threatening to close up on him. “We’ve been without one for almost a full seven lunar months. Ever since her suicide.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Are you an apothecary?” Ariadne asked, coming up to join Arthur on the steps. She picked up Philipa with practiced ease. “I only ask because we need to get to work on plotting you out an herb garden as soon as possible. Mal’s… kind of drowned with the spring floods.”

 

“I am, in fact. Although, I’m more accustomed to plants and herbs that live in warmer climates,” Yusuf agreed, looking at the young female beta before glaring at Eames. “I’m actually built for warmer spaces, myself. Warmer weather with warm sand beneath my feet and warm food in my belly and warm wind in my face. Not cold weather, cold rocks, cold feet, and cold food. I can barely feel my fingers!”

 

“Well then, let’s at least get you to the bath house as soon as possible so you can thaw out there.” Ariadne replied with a snicker. She turned to Arthur. “After I show them to the stable and bath house, where should I take Eames?”

 

“Main dining hall,” Arthur said decisively. “And bring everyone. Dinner will be done about then and I’m sure they’ll want a… warm meal. Gin has been preparing a feast.”

 

She smiled happily to him as she handed Philipa over to him and he settled the small girl on his other hip.

 

“I’ll catch up in a moment. I want to speak with Arthur. Although, I’d prefer to do so privately.”

 

Arthur nodded his head. “If you will follow me, Lord Eames.”

 

Once inside, Arthur was able to hand the children to a waiting nanny. Making sure Eames was following him, he led the way to a small waiting room, where messengers could wait while individuals were found. Before her death, messengers were usually dispatched for Mal, asking her to attend a birthing, or help with a sick family member, or heal an injured soldier. There were two small benches in the room, as well as a rack for hanging wet clothes, and a small table.

 

Once inside, Eames closed the door and leaned up against it. “So, I take it this came as much of a surprise to you as it did to me?”

 

With no windows and no ventilation, Arthur knew the room was going to get stuffy soon, but they had bigger issues to deal with. “If I had known in advance, and if the Kaiser himself weren’t here to give me the news and then practically place me under arrest, do you think I would still be here?”

 

“No, probably not. You’ve made a life out of being one step ahead of everyone else, running just that much faster.” Eames looked at him, tilting his head to the side. “It’s why I was… surprised, I suppose, that you were going to still be here.”

 

“Yes, well. Even the best runners sometimes find there are faster ones out there.” Arthur replied nervously. He could already smell Eames’s musk, which wasn’t unusual considering how sweaty he had to be under his leather armor. He took another, deep breath.

 

“Then let us talk about you being my mate, shall we?” Eames asked, pushing himself off the door.

 

“I’d prefer we didn’t.” Arthur said as he slumped onto one of the benches. “I would vastly prefer if that wasn’t a topic of conversation at all, actually.”

 

“Which is why I would prefer to talk about it privately before we talk about it before the Kaiser,” Eames replied as he took the other bench. “So, why don’t we start with the obvious, hmm?”

 

“My heat cycles are pretty consistent with the solstices.” Arthur blurted out. Since most alphas were only concerned with an omega’s heat, he thought that was as good a place as any. “The Summer Solstice has already passed, but when winter comes…”

 

“Not what I was going for, actually, as I was essentially wondering if being my mate was all that abhorrent to you, but it’ll do as starters. How do you usually spend them?”

 

“I lock myself up in the lowest cellar room. At most, it lasts for three days. Easiest for me to be down there than anywhere else, and it’s away from everyone else. Air doesn’t circulate out to entice others like it would if I was in a tower or even just in my room.”

 

“So as not to cause a mating frenzy.” Eames nodded his head at that, and Arthur was glad that he could see the reasoning behind it. “But that’s in the past. We’ll deal with your next one soon enough, but for right now… if Saito is going to make this a formal and official mating, I’ll be bedding you tonight. He and two of his retainers are going to be watching, as well as two of my people and two of yours. Are you okay with that?”

 

“I don’t know if you know this or not, but for an omega, all we have to do is lie there. That’s enough for most people when it comes to coupling with one of us. You’re the one who has to work at forming your knot.” Arthur informed him dryly. Having witnesses to the first night meant that no one could back out, there could be no question to whether or not a true tying took place. It’s not like they could have seven witnesses agreeing to keep a secret of Eames just jerking off on him… which seemed dirtier than just doing the actual deed.

 

“That’s not going to be enough for me, though. Not with you.”

 

“What do you want from me, Eames? I’m only doing this to protect Philipa’s and James’s future. I’m certainly not doing this for my own health.”

 

Eames paused for a moment, pursed his ever-so plush lips. “You sincerely don’t like this arrangement, do you?”

 

“Would you?” Arthur asked angrily, leaning forward in his seat. He had known from an early age that his life would have been better suited had he been a whore. An omega male prostitute could earn a lifetime of riches if they went to the right place and met the right people. Who wouldn’t want a mistress that could go into heat and not produce a bastard child? There were too many alphas out and about in Grand City that were addicted to the feelings of invulnerability and power that overtook them in a mating frenzy. “You talk of me running, but the only things I have EVER run from have been unwinnable fights. And I had always believed that I could win this. I could be my own person. Dom would let me just exist here at his side as his second and…  I could be more than just… a warm piece of heat-soaked ass for some randy alpha!”

 

“And you are more than that. Much more.” Eames agreed. He remained calm, giving most of the room’s warming air to Arthur, though his alpha scent was slowly starting to stain every breath the volatile omega took. “Which is the only reason I agreed to this madness to begin with. You aren’t the only one who runs away from unwinnable battles, darling. There’s no point in being killed for no reason, and I refuse to allow my men to die for someone else’s concept of honor. But right now you need my help, Arthur, and you know it. Cobb knew it too, and that’s why he’s… asked me to come here.”

 

“So, what do you want out of this bargain, _Lord_ Eames?”

 

“Well, for starters, can I just say that I’d prefer to… not wind up dead. That would be ideal for me.” Eames gave him a twisted smile. “In that regard, are there any potentially jilted lovers I should know about? Mournful omega girls out there, who’ll pine restlessly below our window? Any betas with delusions of trying to steal you away?”

 

Arthur rolled his eyes.

 

“Any threats of an alpha I should be made aware of? I do not want to come stumbling in from helping some stupid farmer only to find you sleeping with someone else.”

 

“No,” Arthur replied. “I do not have anyone at present time who would fit the bill of lover or partner or anything else you might consider romantically inclined.”

 

“And what about sexually inclined?”

 

“No one.” Arthur sighed. “Not for quite some time.”

 

“Good. Next on the list of potential threats is you. Are you planning on killing me?” Eames asked, eyeing Arthur possessively. “Because I still remember what you did to Sheldon of Bat’n when he tried to chase you.”

 

Arthur blushed and looked away. Sheldon had worked with him and Dom on one of their varied clandestine appointments, and had gotten a bit overly ambitious with what he could get away with. Arthur had clarified things for him. Forcibly. “Sheldon was an idiot, and I’m being serious. I’ll only kill you if you threaten the kids or anyone else in Winter Diamond Ridge.”

 

“You mean anyone who doesn’t deserve to be threatened. And-or killed.”

 

“Well, yes.”

 

“Good. Then how about this: I will of course keep the title and lands until either of the Cobb children can rightfully take it from me.” Eames said. “However, the rest of it… I want you to be in control of the day-to-day happenings within the castle walls. You know more about what goes on here anyway. You know the people and you know the tax books. I want to take over guarding the perimeter, so all that goes on outside of the castle walls is my domain.”

 

“That… sounds reasonable.” Arthur said carefully, calming himself as he thought of the house guard that he could still train with and fight with. They were, technically, within the castle walls.  

 

“But I also want this mating, this marriage, to be real. I’m possessive, darling. I want you to be mine. You are going to be my omega and in my bed when not at my feet, and so that if any other alpha comes near you they’ll smell me all over you.”

 

Arthur’s lips thinned in anger, but he thought about it quickly. “I don’t know if I can do that, Eames. I’ve fought too hard to just roll over now.”

 

“You aren’t _rolling over_ , you are doing your conjugal duties. But even so, I’m not a monster. We can negotiate the finer print later, after tonight.”

 

Arthur breathed. It seemed to be the only thing that he could do at that moment, and even then it felt like a lot of work.

 

“Arthur, I can be persuaded to let you have nights to yourself, nights that you can spend wherever and however you want - whether staying in the barn with a new foal or in the library catching up on something. But know this: you will take no other lover other than me. If you have any kind of itch that needs to be scratched, you come to me and only me. And when your heat hits, we will spend the entire duration together.”

 

Arthur continued to frown. Could he offer himself up to Eames? Could he become that submissive little bitch that everyone back in Grand City had always claimed was at his core, at the core of every omega male, waiting for the right alpha to come along and –.

 

Arthur relaxed his body. It didn’t matter. He was not in a strong position at the moment and Eames was giving him more than most alphas would. He could do this. He could stay in Eames’s bed for the rest of his life, or until one of the Cobb children came of age and appropriate status to take over the keep. He could. He had to.

 

“Agreed, Lord Eames.” He could. “Now… about that bath.”

 

 

-=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=-

 

 

Arthur chose to stick with cider for the feast, and did his best to keep his shoulders back and expression clear of the anger and humiliation he felt for the duration of the marriage ceremony right after. It wasn’t often that the Kaiser himself officiated. Yusuf, trying to be helpful, had offered him an aphrodisiac that would erase his memories for the entire night. As tempting as the offer had been, Arthur declined.

 

He wanted to be in control of his faculties even if he wasn’t in control of anything else.

 

When he thought enough time had passed, and that it would be reasonable enough for him to excuse himself without causing a scene, Arthur went to prepare his body for the night. His mind… well, he was as prepared for tonight as he could be, all things considered. He took a quick bath, mindful of the people milling about and already too drunk from the festivities to be anything but loud in their excitement and activities. Then, he retreated to his room to drop off his clothes and to pick up a robe as well as oil. There was no telling how well his body was going to react to an alpha.

 

He’d slept with betas who had no sense of what or who he was and other omega before, although every experience had been anything but stellar or worth repeating, but sleeping with an alpha had always been a danger he hadn’t wanted to deal with. Alphas had the distinct advantage of being able to render omegas weak and powerless with a few well placed touches and a few simple whispered words, and Arthur refused to go near it all. Refused to even touch the idea of being in that kind of situation. Yet, here he was.

 

The Master’s Chambers were actually linked to Arthur’s, just in case Dom or Mal had needed him in the night. James and Philipa’s nursery were all that stood between them, and that was only so long as the children remained too young to tend to themselves. Quick as a cat, Arthur slipped through the nursery, checking to note that both children were fast asleep in their small beds. Content, Arthur went ahead through to Eames’s room.

 

There were seven chairs set about the room, different angles to make sure that what was to occur tonight was real enough to satisfy even the worst critic or cynic. Arthur felt his cheeks flame with embarrassment.

 

“You know, it has never been a fantasy of mine to take a mate in front of a pack of strangers.” Eames said from the doorway, looking at the seating arrangement. He had changed from his leather armor into simple wool and cotton clothes: nice enough to be presentable to the Kaiser, warm enough for the climate, and easy enough to remove. “Seems so uncomfortable, being surrounded by strangers at your most helpless moment.”

 

“But in front of a pack of friends would have been better?”

 

Eames looked over at him with hooded eyes, a soft glow from the torches only highlighting the sheer masculine presence he brought to the room. “If I had chased and caught you properly out on the highways, I would have taken you in the middle of camp, surrounded by my people. I would have wanted them to watch as I made you moan and pant and beg.”

 

Arthur frowned over at him. No one ever chased down a beta. Or an alpha. Only omegas like him. “And in the morning, I would have slit their throats so they wouldn’t have been able to tell anyone anything.”

 

“You might have at that.” Eames agreed. “So, it’s just as well that it never happened. But, what about tonight? Are you prepared to kill the witnesses tomorrow, or are you going to pray that they keep their silence unless bid to speak of it.”

 

“From what I understand of court, the only things that are ever talked about are the things that people prefer to keep private. To that end, we are going to be the gossip until a small scandal breaks out. Probably an unfortunate heat for some debutante.” Arthur informed him. “I was always glad to leave the wheeling and dealing to Dom and Mal. And this way, with the Kaiser and his two chosen witnesses, no one will be able to say that this didn’t happen. No one will challenge the legitimacy of our agreement.”

 

“Are you ready for this, then?”

 

“Does it matter? I’m an omega.” Arthur shrugged in response. He felt so… out of it. Nervous and anxious. And ill. He placed the oil he had been carrying in a cubbyhole within the headboard.

 

“But you’re MY omega, and it matters to me.” Eames replied.

 

Arthur had nothing to say to that. What _could_ he say, really?

 

“So, mind telling me about the people you have watching us tie?” Arthur asked as he rubbed his arms. He didn’t feel cold, but he felt chilled, his skin prickled from… something in the air. Even across the room, Eames stood too close to him, and the need to step back crawled up his spine and down to his feet. He remained rooted to where he stood, though. “It’s going to be embarrassing enough to have the Kaiser in here.”

 

“Yusuf, because he’s my best friend and a good, down-to-earth beta. And my medic. Thought it’d be good to have a doctor’s approval.” Eames informed him as he came further into the room. He walked around the monstrous bed so that he could stand before Arthur. They were of surprisingly matching height, which had always been a relief to Arthur in the past. And while Eames might have been broader and more muscled, Arthur was fairly sure he could take him in a fight even now. “And Sylvia, my second in command. She’s an alpha, and a good head in a crisis.”

 

“An alpha female fighter?”

 

“She took a sword through the gut and been unable to carry since. Actually, she’s had three marriage annulments due to the fertility clause.”

 

“Ouch.” Arthur winced in sympathy. No one wanted to be divorced for sterility, though it was one of many reasons so many omegas remained unmarried and unmarketable.

 

“And you? Let me look at you, first. I want to know you before anyone else does.” Eames murmured as he reached forward to untie Arthur’s robe. With warm hands, he pushed the material off of Arthur’s pale shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Then he set about looking Arthur over, using an appreciative gaze and wandering hands. Arthur did his best to remain still as the alpha began to trace patterns across his skin, and delicately touch the various scars scattered across his body, and brush the back of his knuckles against his nipples. “Who do you have watching us tonight, darling?”

 

Normally, Arthur would fight the manhandling. But he allowed this. This was okay. It had to be from here on out. Besides, the more Eames touched him, the warmer he felt, so at least there was that, too.

 

“Ariadne, who’s… a good friend. She’s our main architect and engineer for defensive structure, and was Dom’s apprentice after Nash was killed. She’s a beta - a bit of a randy one, actually. She’ll enjoy the show if nothing else.” Arthur said, looking to the side and doing his best to ignore his own embarrassment as Eames began to fondle his flaccid cock and balls, tried to ignore the way his body reacted as it became slightly hard and aroused. He reminded himself that this was Eames’s right - that he was Eames’s property now - and the only things that belonged to him were the Cobb children and whatever else Eames wanted to give him. “And I chose Genevieve, who goes by Gin, and is one of our main cooks. She’s an omega female.”

 

“You ever try anything with her?” Eames asked,  his voice deceptively casual. “Omegas can end up together, you know.”

 

“I know. We have an omega couple living not far from here that I need to visit in a few day. But, no. Gin and I are jut friends. Of a sort. Her mother… was less than thrilled when she presented.”

 

“Less than thrilled when she presented?” Eames immediately stopped his movements to catch Arthur’s chin, making him to give his attention to the alpha. “Tell me she didn’t-“

 

“As soon as Gin presented, her mom castrated her, cut everything off actually, with her hunting knife, hoping that no one would notice.”

 

“Bloody Hell!” Eames cursed softly. He shook his head before continuing his exploration of Arthur’s skin and body, going so far as to stepping behind Arthur to look over his back. “Was she mad?”

 

“When Mal found out, her mother was cast out, lost all of her land and money, and was just banished from the bloodlines here.”

 

“Good. I’d have bloody well killed her m’self if she were still around.”

 

“Mal tended to her wounds, but… well, it’s not like you can hide something like that once you see her unrobed. Everyone knows about it, and it has caused a great deal of grief for her, especially the loneliness. But, we’ve done our best to make her feel welcomed in the castle proper, and she at least has a warm bed and a room all to her own.”

 

“So, why did you choose her to watch us?” Eames asked, stepping in front of him again. “Don’t you think it’ll be, I don’t know, hurtful to see two people having sex when she obviously… can’t?”

 

Arthur could have mentioned that it was important that they had a balanced review of what transpired tonight for others to know, that betas wouldn’t be able to smell all the pheromones clogging up every available space, that Eames didn’t travel with omegas of his own who might have already shared his bed because omegas are seen as unfit for fighting, or that it would have been idiotic to have another strange omega male in the room who might have caught Eames’s attention. He could have also mentioned that there were several different ways to have sex. Instead, he went with a different kind of truth. “She knows how embarrassing it is to have people only looking at your genitals and thinking of medical or social things.”

 

Eames’s lips pulled into a small quirk before he leaned in for a stolen kiss. Arthur closed his eyes and tilted his head, more curious than afraid. Their lips brushed against each other as soft as spring flowers. Arthur sighed at the gentleness of it. He had always enjoyed kissing. It had been one of the few bits of physical pleasure between his past romantic liaisons that hadn’t ended up with him feeling bitterly disappointed. His sigh seemed to encourage, though, as Eames licked at his lower lip, pulling it between his teeth.

 

Cautiously, Arthur wrapped his arms around Eames’s shoulders and stepped closer to him. Taking a bit of initiative, he licked out at the other man’s plush, top lip. Eames did not disappoint as he took complete control of the kiss. He quickly discovered Eames tasted of herbs and meat, of fresh lager and smoke. Underneath it all, though, was something decadent and tempting and frustratingly unnamable. It was intoxicating, the taste, and he stumbled forward, closer to Eames, trying to lick that taste out of his mouth and discover just what it was. The last time he had felt so out of control and uncoordinated had been the last time he and Mal had drank the night away. Steady hands came to rest on Arthur’s hips before sliding back to cup his ass and pull him even closer, until there was no room between them.  The scent of _alpha_ surrounded them both, but instead of putting him on edge, Arthur felt comfortable.

 

For a moment, Arthur allowed himself to get lost in the sensations. This was easy. This was something he could do without fear, without thought.

 

Eames was actually the one to pull away, his breath came hard and fast as if he had just ran from the castle gates to their shared room. He pulled Arthur closer for a moment, impossibly tight against him, so that Arthur could feel the thick erection confined in woven pants. “I can already tell, you’re going to be the death of me, whether you actually kill me or not.”

 

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but found the words stuck in his throat and no air in his lungs. ‘ _Probably why I’m so dizzy._ ’ Taking a deep, gasping breath, he tried to slow the pounding of his heartbeat. Without thinking too much about it, he licked his lips, still trying to capture a bit of that flavor from Eames’s kiss.

 

By mutual agreement, they found themselves throwing the covers to the bottom of the bed. They weren’t going to be under the covers, as the point of tonight was so people would see them coupling, could see them tie. However, doing such a domestic task while naked and aroused had to be one of the oddest and unexpected moments of Arthur’s life, but he suspected that things were only going to get odder for him from here on out. Once the bed was clear, Arthur climbed onto it, watching with as Eames stripped for him.

 

He told himself that it didn’t matter that Eames was flexing for him, consciously or not, but he did find it sort of endearing that the alpha was trying to impress him. He also took a moment to look at the complete physical package of the man.

 

Eames had always had scars and odd, tribal ink decorating his skin, but Arthur had never realized how many scars or how many different decorations he had. He wondered if the inked skin tasted different than the non-inked, if he sweated differently across the broad swathes of dark design. Then there was Eames’s cock, which stood tall and proud, already slick at its head and slightly bulging at its base.

 

But, for Arthur, the most fascination came from the multitude of designs that surely meant something to Eames, if not to the rest of the world. He wanted to know what they all meant. “I’ve seen your markings on you before, but I’ve always wondered: what are they for?”

 

“Different things.” Eames said with a shrug as he climbed onto the bed as well. He crawled over to Arthur, pushing him down onto the mattress before resting partially atop him. “Different parts of my life, different people I’ve been. Things that I don’t want to ever forget but who I’ll never be able to go back to again.”

 

The rested like that for a moment, savoring the feel of how they fit together, before Eames leaned forward for another kiss. They had time before the others joined them, so they could at least make things pleasant until then. And just as before, Arthur lost himself to it. Only now, they shifted against each other, rubbing their bodies together as if they couldn’t get comfortable within their own skin.

 

Eames kept himself braced above Arthur with one forearm, but the other remained free. And Eames used that to his advantage, exploring Arthur’s body with more intent and forward intimacy than he had when they stood toe to toe. He delighted in the way Arthur would gasp if his nipple was pinched or moan when his hair was gently pulled.

 

For his own sake, Arthur returned the favor, letting his hands rub over Eames’s chest and shoulders, back down to his sides and just everywhere. When he audaciously reached down to stroke at Eames’s hard cock, the alpha quickly pulled his hand away with a low groan. Still, there were other places to explore and other patches of skin to touch. Getting bold, Arthur widened his legs, throwing one over Eames’s hip for leverage. The move was almost his undoing as the alpha captured it, and used the leverage to push against him, pushing their two erections against each other and adding sweet, torturous friction.

 

Arthur struggled for breath as his body became overly sensitive, only dimly aware of how slick he had become with desire. His body was ready for when Eames finally claimed him, tied him, and completely owned him. He felt drunk from the kiss, high from that mysterious flavor but unable to stop chasing it from Eames’s lips. He knew had to break the kiss, put some distance and air between then, or go mad from the overload of sensations.

 

“Gods, but you’re beautiful like this.” Eames murmured, his eyes dark with lust and possessiveness. “You’ve never been with an alpha before, have you?”

 

Arthur shook his head. He could only breathe in deep, gasping breaths in response, his lungs filling up with Eames’s scent. He felt delirious with carnal need, as if his body was afire with the fresh onset of a heat, but it was nowhere near time for it. His body ached to be closer to the alpha, needed his touch, and the still rational part of Arthur hated that. Hated that want. Hated that need. And hated himself most of all.

 

Eames gave a low growl as he buried his face in the curve of Arthur’s neck. He rocked their bodies together quickly before pulling himself back together and away from Arthur. Staring down at him again, the alpha rasped, “I can only imagine how stunning you’re going to be when you’re completely ruined. Pity tonight isn’t about that.”

 

“Right.” Arthur replied, finding his tongue had not moved to a permanent residence in Eames’s mouth. “Tonight’s about you fucking me in front of the Kaiser until we tie.”

 

“Tonight is about me showing everyone that you’re mine.” Eames informed him. Shifting, he settled more of his weight onto Arthur, and Arthur automatically put both of his hands on Eames’s shoulders in response. “I’m going to rut into you, make you forget everyone you ever took to your bed before, and then I’m going to knot you so tightly you won’t have room to breathe from it. Then I’m going to spill my seed inside you, make you stink of me so that every other alpha, every other omega, and every thrice damned beta will know that you belong to me no matter how many times you bathe. And so even if the Kaiser and his entire damn party are wiped out, everyone at court will know you. Are. Mine.”

 

Without meaning to, Arthur bucked up hard – needfully - with a hungry keen pouring out from the back of his throat. But Eames’s heaviness kept him from getting to far.

 

“But you’re not going to get to come, you hear me? I don’t want them to see you wrecked like that. I don’t want them to hear you have any kind of pleasure. Your pleasure is for me alone.” Eames’s murmur turned into a growl before he bent down and nipped at Arthur’s lips again and again before demanding another wanton kiss.

 

They went on like that for ages, their need and hormones in full control over their undulating bodies, until a soft click and drag caught Eames’s attention. The Master’s Chambers had been designed so that the scent of anyone who entered would breeze into the room before them. With betas being as bland as to be scentless, most of their audience could have slipped in without them noticing. However, Eames lifted part of himself off of Arthur and blindly growled in warning as the scent of an omega female came into the room. When the alpha female followed, Arthur felt a low growl of his own pour from his throat even as his body continued to twist and writhe in need. They were so close, so close to finally… finally…

 

“I see you two have started without us.”

 

The fog of desire lifted from Arthur’s mind like a sheet being yanked off a bed. _‘At least now I know how so many omegas became such putty to their alpha masters. But a sneak attack like that only works once.’_ He turned his head to see their audience file into the room, each person picking a seat based on courtesy and embarrassment levels. Eames was still over him, his alpha instincts in full control and hackles raised. Mentally cursing himself, Arthur knew he had to take control before things got out of hand. He squirmed so that he could get Eames’s attention without causing a scene.

 

Well, no more of a scene than they were supposed to cause at any rate.

 

With both hands, he grabbed hold of Eames’s face and dragged him so that they were staring eye to eye. He could see the fog of desire in Eames’s eyes and knew that he couldn’t let it abate or their entire night would get a little bit worse, especially as his own erection was already deflating. So, naturally, Arthur kissed him again, using the tactic against the alpha even as he tried not to succumb to it once more himself.

 

It wasn’t like the last times because this time he didn’t allow himself to luxury of indulgence, he didn’t follow that temptation of surrender. Instead, he listened to the way Eames’s body reacted, the way the growls died away until there were more soft grunts as their bodies collided and soft pants between, until he was sure he had more of the alpha’s attention than not. When in doubt, he reached below once again to cup the base of Eames’s hard shaft, the instrument of his own destruction, just to feel the man rock into his fist. Then, he broke the kiss and tried to push Eames away, just enough to roll over.

 

When Eames refused to back down, instead burying his head in the curve of Arthur’s throat to lick and taste there, Arthur arched his back and gave a soft, inevitable moan. “Eames.”

 

“Yes.” Eames whispered with a shudder. “Say my name again, pet.”

 

“Eames,” Arthur said as he panted. He did his best to ignore their seven observers, but the fact that they were there and watching was a bit hard to get out of his head now that he was thinking again. Mal had always shaken her head at his ability to out-think himself. “Let me roll over.”

 

That seemed to do the trick, as the heavier male lifted up off of him just enough for Arthur to roll to his stomach. As Eames settled over him once again, his cock slid between the slick tightness of Arthur’s upper thighs, and he knew, he knew that it wouldn’t be long now.

 

With an unintelligible curse, Eames climbed off of Arthur again, only this time he grabbed the omega by his hips and pulled back as well, pulling and pushing until he had Arthur on  his elbows and knees, with his head lowered to the pillow and his knees spread deliciously wide. Only then did Eames seem satisfied.

 

With one hand on Arthur’s hip, and the other guiding his cock, Eames slid forward into Arthur’s overly-slick body, filling him in ways he didn’t realize he’d felt so empty before. The harsh burn of stretching to fit Eames, only mild even without being stretched before hand, felt marvelous and Arthur shivered even as he pressed back. Then there was one hand at his hip, one hand on his back, and Eames began to move. Arthur threw his head back and gave a harsh moan of pleasure because there was no gentleness of newness, no wonder at their union. Eames fucked into him, moved with all the strength and passion the alpha had ever displayed as a mercenary, as if he owned Arthur’s body like he owned every battlefield he had ever been to. As if Arthur had always been his and only his.

 

Quick as light, Eames leaned forward and grabbed Arthur’s hair, pulling, keeping the omega’s head tilted back even as he pounded into him. And as much as Arthur hated it - hated that this was his fate, hated that people were watching them, hated that Eames could do this and more to him - he couldn’t help but feel the exquisite satisfaction at the way Eames’s cock slid against his pleasure spot with every quick and masterful thrust, luxuriated in the force that he used as if he wasn’t afraid of breaking Arthur, and enjoyed the flat out control he had over Arthur’s body. He could feel himself growing hard again, aching to be touched, but when he reached down to do exactly that, he felt a hard slap against his ass that had him crying out. His body tensed automatically at the shock, making Eames’s already substantial girth seem that much larger as it continued to move.

  
“Don’t.” Eames growled. Before Arthur could register what was happening, Eames had both of his hands held in a firm fist behind his back, the other hand still at his hip. “Not tonight, darling. Tonight, you just enjoy the ride.”

 

Arthur cursed and shifted his knees to accommodate the lack of frontal support from his arms even as Eames resumed his unrelenting pace. The new angle had a whorish moan pouring from his throat before Arthur could rein it in. Using the only thing he could think of, Arthur began to curse Eames using every slur he could think of and every breath he could get into his lungs as the pleasure continued to spread through his body for a climax he needed but knew he wasn’t going to get.

 

Another hard slap against his ass had him crying out again, his body tightening incredibly. “Be nice and say my name proper, darling.”

 

“Go to hell.” Arthur gasped, tears in his eyes.

 

Another hard slap landed, this time on the other cheek. “Say it.”

 

“Did you forget it?” Arthur moaned, his body betraying him as each slap led to him contracting lusciously around Eames’s cock and then becoming more pliant and eager thereafter.

 

Another hard slap. “Don’t be stubborn, pet. I can last all night. Give everyone a real show.”

 

Arthur cursed softly; glad that at least Eames was in charge of his faculties enough to know what was going on, but beyond irritated that he was dragging this out. One of them needed to climax already, and while Arthur wanted to desperately, he knew it needed to be Eames. With a low, throaty moan, Arthur gave in and obliged the alpha male, “Eames.”

 

“Yes.” Eames returned breathlessly, rubbing his hand against one of his still stinging ass cheeks. “Say it again for me.”

 

Arthur obliged with a keening, “Eames!”

 

The measured, powerful thrusts suddenly became frantic as Eames lost all control, his harsh grunting filling the room in counter to the ruthless slapping of their bodies. His knot grew quickly between each pass before Eames jerked his hips, burying himself as deeply as he could into Arthur’s body and letting his knot form in its security.

 

Arthur had thought himself full before, had relished in the stretching burn of penetration only to have it soothed and rubbed out as he adjusted to Eames rutting. But now, Eames’s knot was showing him exactly how empty he had been before, filling him up in ways he had never experienced, never knew he needed or craved before. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, without that wonderful pain of discovery reminding him. Reminding him that this was what he was made for. He felt raw from it, from knowing he had denied himself something so inherently…. He felt emotionally raw and exposed and he didn’t know what to do about any of it. And still, the knot continued to expand.

 

Eames rocked his hips, grunting softly, and keeping his firm hold on Arthur’s wrists still at his back though he moved his hand from Arthur’s hip so that he could press down between his shoulder blades.

 

Finally, when there was no more room, when Arthur thought he was going to tear apart before Eames finished, he felt the hot rush of Eames’s climax washing into him. Above him, Eames was murmuring his name and praises between pants, trying to sooth him. The tender act was like a gut punch to him, messing with his head and his emotions. He bit the pillow he rested on to keep from sobbing from overwhelming sensations. He didn’t want anyone to hear his weakness.

 

Unconsciousness would have been a blessing at that point.

 

Regrettably, that wasn’t in Arthur’s near future. Instead, once the first rush of his climax abated, most of Eames’s strength did as well. He maneuvered them both so that they were lying on their sides, still completely tied, and with the unfortunate problem of Arthur having a perfect view of the majority of their audience. And they had full view of his naked and aroused body because his hips were splayed wide and one of his feet was captured behind Eames’s knee. Never mind that it was so everyone could view where he and Eames were joined.

 

When Eames was sure that he wasn’t going to move, the alpha wrapped an arm around Arthur lower ribs, pulling him close, and nuzzled the back of his neck. However, when Eames spoke, he wasn’t talking with Arthur. “Are you satisfied now?”

 

“Consensus?” Saito asked.

 

“They certainly smell well and truly tied.” The alpha female said, obviously Eames’s second in command, Sylvia.

 

“Agreed.” Gin murmured softly, her head tilted to the side as she looked at them.

 

Arthur closed his eyes and tried to bury his face in his arms as he clawed at the pillow. With everyone watching him, he felt that renewed lust receding, but there was that low burning need to get off that just wasn’t going to go away. His embarrassment warred with his arousal and he wasn’t sure which one he wanted to win within him.

 

“They look the part, too.” Yusuf said from across the room.

 

“They look well and truly fucked, you mean.” Ariadne snickered. “It was a good show.”

 

Eames grunted as he roughly rocked his hips again before releasing another hot rush. Arthur whimpered softly, unable to hold back the sound.

 

“The smell of it is thick in the room, and you wouldn’t be able to pry them apart the place was on fire.” Someone else laughed ruthlessly, and the others made murmuring concurrences. “They’re tied, no doubt about it.”

 

Eames’s rumbling growl vibrated through Arthur, a clear warning, and Arthur retaliated by clenching his body tight and causing Eames’s growl to turn into a moan. He hadn’t realized what that maneuver would cost him, though. His body thrummed with renewed need, and instinct was telling him that he needed to start milking Eames’s knot for all it was worth. He was so close… so close… His breathing turned ragged even as he felt sweat slide down his scalp.

 

He wasn’t so sure he could do this. At least, not do this and remain sane at any rate.

 

“Then it is agreed upon. Congratulations, Lord Eames, on your successful union.” The Kaiser said as he climbed to his feet. “Now, I think it best that we leave you to your mate and to the rest of the night. Good evening, gentlemen.”

 

Arthur lowered his hands and watched everyone file out, though the world around him seemed a bit hazy at the moment. Eames sighed heavily and snuggled up against Arthur’s back, releasing his ankle so that Arthur could close his legs, but still refused to give the omega any kind of climax. Ariadne held back, as did a curious Yusuf.

 

“Madam?” Yusuf inquired, standing at the door.

 

Ariadne huffed and rolled her eyes as she went around the bed. Arthur could feel Eames watching her the entire time. She pulled at the base of the bed, tumbling the covers back from where they had overflowed from the bed onto the floor. “You want to help or just stand there?”

 

“Oh.” Yusuf muttered as he hurried to help her cover them.

 

Once the blankets were back in place, and Arthur was entirely too warm against Eames, the two of them left them in peace. Arthur laid there as his breathing deepened, though his body remained highly sensitive. Eventually, he knew that his body would cool and Eames would fall asleep, still tied to him. He needed his body to calm down. He needed… he needed to either calm down or get off. And Eames was being an overbearing ass who wouldn’t let him get the latter of those two options!

 

Tomorrow would be a new day for the entire castle, and there was going to be a time of adjustment for everyone. He just hoped that the adjustment didn’t drive him completely mad.  

 

“I can hear you thinking, darling, and it’s incredibly distracting.” Eames murmured, his hand smoothing over Arthur’s belly from where it had been wrapped around his ribs. He gave another soft set of panting grunts as his body began to move again, another climax stealing over him.

 

“How long do you last?” Arthur asked as he felt another hot wave washing into him. He was going to be _flooded_ when Eames finally pulled out. That shouldn’t sound as good as it did. Arthur knew that. Just like he knew that yesterday he would have felt disgusted by the very thought of it.

 

“Only a few, usually.” Eames choked out a laugh.

 

“A few? You’ve had three so far. So, please, a few? That’s not very specific.” Arthur gasped as he tried to look over his shoulder, feeling that thickness pushed deeper into him, rubbing in all those perfect, unknown places. His body was still aroused, he felt humiliated from having that little debate of whether or not he was truly tied with Eames, and the man in question didn’t want him to climax. And his body seemed intent on not calming down! It didn’t help that Eames seemed to want to drive him mad with the shallow thrusts and those soft caresses between his own climaxes. Things were shaping up to be a long night. “And a little specificity would be extremely welcome right now.”

 

“Speci-Specificity?” Eames panted. “Really, specificity?”

 

“Yes, specificity,” Arthur snapped, irritated.

 

“Well, then, how is this for specific?” Eames growled as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Arthur’s still hard erection.

 

If he said anything after that, Arthur had no clue because with just a few quick pulls, Arthur was spilling out onto his hand, his mind blanking out completely as his body contracted so tightly around Eames’s knot that it became the core of his entire existence. He had never climaxed so hard in his life.

 

And blessed unconsciousness finally took him, burying the day with a swirl of darkness. 

 

Arthur woke up once during the night to feel Eames pulling out, and while he might have cringed at the filthy mess they had made, he was so exhausted he didn’t even bother trying to move to get up to go wash himself off. Which seemed fine with Eames, who was benevolent enough to get out of bed himself. The next thing Arthur felt was a cold, wet rag between his legs, washing him. Afterward, Eames came back to bed, pulling him tight for a moment before relaxing again. And then, to the omega’s utter disbelief, Eames began to snore. ‘ _How is this my life?_ ’ Arthur asked himself in disbelief. He wasn’t sure how he was going to manage tomorrow, or even the next few days until they got comfortable with each other, but this wasn’t the worst it could have been. Not by far.

 

Sighing softly before snuggling closer, for warmth only of course, Arthur didn’t bother to fight when sleep claimed him once again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter - New Day and a new POV. 
> 
> There are a lot of expectations placed on where you are on the spectrum of alpha/beta/omega, as well as where you are on the social ladder. Eames has made a life out of defying expectations, so when he gets the chance to have Arthur and cut his own path, he's going to take it. No matter what anyone says or what threats come his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching to Eames's because it's the only way that the chapter wanted to be written. And honestly? If it works... work with it. I don't think it's as "hot" or as erotically charged as the last one, but that's because... Eames is coming from a different framework of what he's not been able to have. He's wanted, but not been allowed... until now.

Title: Freedom Means Letting Go (of Everything)

Fandom: Inception

Pairing: Arthur/Eames

Rating: M for Mature

Warnings: Slash, Fantasy AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, sex between men, history of violence, character death (Mal and Dom, off screen)

Author: ctrl_issue

Disclaimer: This is a fannish work. No infringement and no insult meant.

Author’s Notes: This chapter is from Eames’s POV, as it was the only way I could get it to actually work with me. Hope not too many people are upset by this.

 

 

-=0=--=0=--=02=--=0=--=0=-

 

 

 

Morning found Eames waking up alone in a cold bed and to a darkened world. He had hoped to wake up with Arthur against him, still smelling of the night they spent together. He had hoped to wake up early enough to have a bit of fun and a bit of breakfast before seeing the Kaiser off. And he had hoped to wake up to the sun shining brightly and the day being warmer than it had been leading up to his arrival yesterday.

 

None of his hopes were born out, though.

 

He had barely enough time to grab a piece of fruit, some cheese, and a hunk of bread before he had to go see the Kaiser off, as Saito still had an entire Sovereignty to run. And the sun had barely begun to lighten the horizon when the Kaiser and most of his people left, a sign that the days were beginning to run on the short and cold side of the spectrum.

 

Still, standing beside Arthur as the Kaiser and his entourage left the castle seemed surreal considering it had just been yesterday that he had entered and taken over. He hadn’t even had time to find the kitchens yet, and he was expected to lead them if Cobol should attack? Which wasn’t to say he hadn’t been given a tour. He had been up, down, around, and through the castle the day before, had met dozens of people, and had become dizzy with the information that the guards and staff and farmers presented him with. But he loved it. Loved every moment of it, and remembered every turn of every room that he entered and every face that he met.

 

Because it all belonged to him.

 

All of it. He didn’t have to share with innumerable siblings, he didn’t have to worry about an unfaithful mate, and he didn’t have to worry that anything would be taken away from him on a whim by someone with more status and more court authority. The Kaiser himself had given this to him because of the wishes of an honorable man. This was his life now, something he had earned even as it was a gift.

 

When he had been a child, a young noble in a home overflowing with him and his kin, he never thought he’d be anything other than one of them. When he had been a mercenary, sleeping out amongst the stars, he had never expected to be anything but one of them. He had simply lived his life to the best of his ability, loving and protecting the ones who came to him. But, then, once upon a time, he had lost half his people to a raid attack from the Chillinger Mafia. If it hadn’t had been for Cobb and Arthur…  
  
And Arthur…  
  
Beautiful, lethal Arthur, who walked into that melee with his double swords swinging and guarded the escape route in the face of what Eames had thought were impossible odds, and then watched their back as they made their way to safety. Eames had never seen anyone so faultless in his entire existence, had never wanted anyone more.

 

He took heart in the fact that Arthur, the biggest gift by far, seemed to be moving carefully, and had no doubt that it was entirely his fault for the roughness of last night. However, Eames couldn’t find it in himself to be anything other than gleeful.

 

Because last night… He had actually managed to bed Arthur.

 

There weren’t many of his accomplishments worth crowing about, but Eames had always imagined that bedding Arthur would be one. And he had imagined it. Several times. In several different locations, positions, and circumstances. But, he had never imagined it happening as it did last night. Then again, he hadn’t expected Arthur to have never been with another alpha before, even if in retrospect it made sense. In his fantasies, he had always thought that he would be able to be in complete control of himself and the situation. He hadn’t expected his possessive nature to drive him crazy once he had Arthur writhing beneath him, but just thinking about it had him aching to reclaim the omega. There was time, though.

 

Now… now he had Arthur for the rest of their lives.

 

If they didn’t kill each other first. Which… was something Eames knew he would have to watch out for, because as much as Arthur said that he was willing, well… Arthur had been a spy for as long as Eames had known him. And while Arthur couldn’t act his way out of a room with only a single door, he could most certainly fight his way out of one. No one really knew the man’s body-count, and Eames wasn’t all to concerned about learning it.

 

After the departure of the Kaiser, Arthur went off with Ariadne to talk about reinforcing one of the southwestern walls and to do some measurements for Yusuf, and Eames tried not to think of it as the other man avoiding him. Instead, he found himself walking to the soldier’s barracks alone.

 

For all that he knew it was the summer season, Eames could still feel a touch of chill to the air as the sun peeked out over the horizon. Yusuf hadn’t been completely off when he said that he was used to warmer climates. They both were, really, so coming up this far north and into the mountains wasn’t going to be the best experience, at least not until they got used to it. Cold but short days even in the summer season weren’t exactly things to look forward to, but Eames knew that both he and his medic would survive.

 

They had survived a lot worse that some fair to mildly rotten weather.

 

It would be nice to be able to settle down, to have a bed instead of a cold piece of ground. They could have regular meals, warm fires and warm walls. They could deal with the threat of Cobol raiders when it reared its ugly head – as well as road side bandits, trolls, and other unfriendly creatures and people - but until then, they needed to relax into the daily rituals of castle life.

 

The castle itself seemed to be made out of the same blue-tinged stone as the surrounding mountains, though the dirt beneath his feet, sloshing into mud, was darker and richer than he had seen in some time. There were plenty of farmers passing through, some to the stock master and some to market while others were just passing through to other strongholds. Eames didn’t know enough about any of them to make even a hazard of a guess about most, but some he could easily deduce.

 

The unicorn herder - a small slip of a girl - who smiled at him and just about everyone else, was on her way to the fields. She seemed to be no older than twelve and had a few more years to her work before she found a mate and became too impure to handle the little beasties that gaggled around her, bleating in their hunger.

 

The blacksmith’s son was already hard at work at the forge, his back coated with sweat, but every so often he would look over his shoulder towards the stables as if he was looking for someone in particular or some kind of signal to go over.

 

Gin, the young cook from the night before, rushed through the courtyard to meet with farmers as they came in, trying to find supplies for the kitchen.

 

One farmer had rolled in on a donkey driven cart, the back filled high with brown bear skins. It took Eames a moment to realize that the skins were actually covering milk canisters, and if he hadn’t seen one of them go directly to Gin, he might never have known.

 

With a small, prideful smile, Eames continued on to the barracks. Sylvia met him midway, and started walking with him towards the people he would soon be leading.

 

“Not gonna ask how much fun you had last night, but did you at least get any sleep?”

 

“You saw him.” Eames replied with a smile. “I can’t imagine anyone would think I’d spare the time for it.”

 

“I still can’t believe that’s Arthur.” She said with a shake of her head. Only omegas went without further identification, no ‘of S’tan’ or ‘son of Henry Witten’. Most of them barely had a name at all and went more along the line of ‘Janna’s omega’, but there was only one Arthur. “I mean, I expected him to be so much more… I don’t know, taller or something. Maybe devious looking? More buff? Something.”

 

“He’s plenty tall enough.” Eames replied, mindful that he was just shy of being equal to Arthur in that regard. “And you should know that just because he’s not burly doesn’t mean he’s not lethal.”

 

“I know, but to see him with the pups and then remember that this is the same guy that blinded Sheldon of Bat’n… He just doesn’t look the type. So clean cut and polished.”

 

Eames nodded his head. He could understand. When he had seen Arthur with the children… He had never seen Arthur so… stunning. “He’s taken more than a few folks down who underestimated him.”

 

She gave him a cool side-eyed glare. “Please tell me you’re not going to be one of them.”

 

“Such faith.” Eames laughed, still amused by all of it. “I know full well how dangerous he can be and look forward to any tricks he might have up his sleeve.”

 

“So you expect trouble.”

 

“I’ve learned to never expect anything, just find the opportunities when they present themselves.” Eames said with an inelegant shrug. “By the by, did any of ours decide to sneak off during the night?”

 

“A few left this morning with the Kaiser’s folk, but they were new hands, and castle life wasn’t meant for them. At least not yet. Give them a few years without a decent night sleep – and not for any of the fun reasons.” She said, one hand on the hilt of her sword as her eyes constantly looked out across the people and buildings and even farm animals around them. She hadn’t been born so paranoid but after so many campaigns, it had become part of her nature. “The Kaiser left some of his guard behind to reinforce our numbers.”

 

“So, we are going to be just chock full of fresh new faces and all kinds of curiosity and suspicion.” Eames remarked with false cheerfulness.

 

He remembered how, when the messenger delivered Dom’s letter regarding his final wishes, Eames was both confused and eager. Usually contracts that appear too good on first blush lead to nothing but tragedy later on, but Dom had always been a straight shooter when it came to working together. Betas tended to not want to bother with bartering for services. And the plan he laid out for Eames was sound, even if it appeared to be utterly ludicrous – Arthur would die before admitting to needing help from anyone, least of all an alpha, but there was no way the Kaiser or the court or their enemies would allow Dragon Nest Castle and all of its land and resources to remain in the hands of an omega. So, Eames was to be the face assigned to protecting Arthur and the Cobblettes, and in return he would have something he always wanted – Arthur.  
  
Now, however, came the tricky part. Making it all work.

 

“This is going to be a doozy, getting everyone to fight together and not just write each other off.”

 

Which was how he found himself going around and meeting all the new recruits as well as the old hands, a short bit of training to go over what everyone already knew, and found out who went where when the sun went down. Seemingly unsurprising, most of the castle guards were from the area, and were already paired off with their mates who lived and worked in different parts of the castle or surrounding area. His people and the new recruits made up the majority of the un-bonded soldiers in the barracks.

 

Eames didn’t think there would be a problem melding all the soldiers together until one of the old hands approached him, indicating that he needed to speak to Eames alone.

 

Eames caught Sylvia’s eye before he followed the veteran out and up to the battlements. Once there, the man turned to look out over the rocky terrain around them before settling his heavy gaze upon Eames, and for a moment Eames thought for sure he was about to be challenged.

 

“Let’s skip the pleasantries, shall we?” The alpha began. “I don’t know what you’re here for, and I don’t rightly care. But I’ve been one of the rangers here for nigh on fourteen years, and I’ve seen a lot of hellish shit go down here. I’ve also seen a lot of things that’ll take your breath away. Word is that you’re a mercenary, by which I mean you’re a sword for hire. Does that mean you’re going to leave us to gallivant across the country side if the pay is higher?”

 

“I seriously doubt anyone could offer me more than what I’ve got here.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

Eames paused as he looked at the man. At first blush, he didn’t seem like much, though he was taller than Eames, and just a tad broader. But Eames had taken down much larger and much taller men than him. He was an old alpha, though, his silver hair shining like the promised snow that was sure to be falling before mid-autumn. And unbonded at that age meant something – meant he was a hardcase that drove and drove and drove until everything else, everything everyone else thought of as valuable, fell to the way side until he reached his goal. That… could be a problem.

 

“My motivations are my own.”

 

“Not if you want us to follow you into battle.”

 

Eames raised his eyebrow at such a bold statement.

 

“Listen, pup, I have to believe you’re somewhat good at your job. I mean, you’ve lasted this long, and if nothing else you’ve conned Dom into signing away his wife’s land and title to you.” The other alpha shrugged as he walked away, pacing the stone pathway of the battlements. “But, to be honest, I didn’t follow Dom into battle against the raiders. I followed Arthur. In fact, most of the time he was here, I fought beside him. He’s a good man, even if he is an omega, and he’s rallied the troops and set this place in motion for repairs faster than any of the previous four alphas in charge. I know because I lived under their rule as well. So, you can talk and train with the guards, and you could even try bribing them with lager, but unless you are going to give yourself to the people of Dragon Nest the way that boy has, no one’s going to follow you anywhere. They’ll continue to take their lead from Arthur.”

 

Eames could feel his shock draining away into rising anger with each word the stranger said. Challenges weren’t as common as they had been in the past, but that didn’t mean they didn’t happen still.  And this certainly felt like a challenge.

 

“Which brings me to another point of concern. If I find that you’ve hurt him in any form or fashion, you won’t see another sunrise.”

 

“Are you going to formally challenge me or just threaten?” Eames asked darkly. “Because Arthur is my mate with the Kaiser’s own blessing, and-“

 

“I’m not interested in having Arthur as my mate. Or of running this little outpost.” The other man snarled. “For fuck’s sake, I can’t even stand half the people here. I’m just being honest. I won’t see you consign Arthur to the role of courtier when he’s fought too hard for too long to be something more than your bed-warmer.”

 

Eames felt himself puff up. He didn’t want to charge the other man, didn’t want to challenge him and prove that he had no control. More to the point, he realized that he needed to win this stranger over. If he had this particular alpha in his pocket, then word would spread to the others. Others might understand that Eames was after more than just a structure made out of stone and clay.

 

In fact, Eames didn’t give a toss about the thrice-damned buildings.

 

“What’s your name?” Eames asked.

 

“Most folks just call me Hunter.”

 

Eames blinked, feeling some of his ire receding. “Well, that’s not very original.”

 

“Nope, but it’s apt.”

 

“Alright then, Hunter, let me clue you in on a little something.” Eames said, as he stopped following the other man’s paces, forcing them to a standstill. If he wanted Hunter to believe him, he either needed to lie better than he ever had… or he needed to be completely honest and open. Eames hated both options, but went with the second anyway. “Arthur is and always has been his own person. But I am here because Arthur needs me to be here. If Arthur had wanted to run away, he could have. At any time. In fact, I actually expected him to, but he wanted to protect the children from whatever fate would have demanded of them at court. His price to protect them was to accept my help. My name and the rank I damn well earned aside, I come from old, pure-bred stock. I have a battalion of brothers and sisters at court that will do for me what they would never think to do for the Cobbs or anyone even associated with this family. For as long as the two of us are alive, there will be no one else in charge of this castle.”

 

“So, what was the price paid to you for all of your _altruistic_ help?” Hunter asked. Or, rather, fairly demanded to know.

 

“Arthur.”

 

Hunter’s dark blue eyes turned stormy.

 

“I have always followed where Arthur has led. You can ask any of my people.” Eames said truthfully. It was both sadly and irrefutably true. His people knew that Eames usually drove a hard bargain for his services. Unless Arthur was involved. As soon as the omega’s name was mentioned, they all knew that Eames would concede to whatever contract needed to be signed, just so Eames could see Arthur in action again. Even he admitted that he had a slight… problem. “And I will continue to follow where he leads until the day I die.”

 

Hunter visibly relaxed. Speaking softly, he nodded his head in the direction of the main building. “You love him?”

 

“Love? I’d ask what you mean by the word.” Eames countered. He remembered the night he first met Arthur, rain soaked and filled to bursting with assassins coming for his throat. And then, from out of the back of a thrice damned warehouse, Dom and Arthur had plunged their favor and their swords into the melee on Eames’s side. It hadn’t been love at first sight, but it had been damn near close. “Because if you are asking if I feel for him the way that is written about in song and sonnet, then no. I do not love him in that manner.”

 

“Do you love him?” Hunter pushed. “I want to know before I decide whether or not you’re worth following.”

 

Eames looked to the ground and then out to the surrounding lands. This truly was why he hated being honest. “Let’s just say that even the Kaiser couldn’t tempt me away from here, not even for his crown.”

 

 

-=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=-

 

 

By early evening, Eames was fairly sure that he and the rest of his crew would be able to fit in with the natives. The folks from the royal guard, on the other hand, were going to have some settling to do, mainly because there weren’t as many off-duty distractions around which meant there was the higher chance of trouble from them. They were also used to quicker, bloodier campaigns than he and his people were. Which wasn’t to say that Eames’s little band of merry miscreants weren’t up for a bit of battle, but they knew how to pace themselves for a long, tedious siege.

 

Exhausted from the day, Eames made his way to the castle proper. First on his agenda was to find Arthur. Then maybe find food.

 

He ended up in the Grand Hall first, hoping that Arthur would be there. When he grabbed one of the serving wenches, and he promised himself he would learn her name soon enough, she pointed him towards Yusuf’s new rooms. “They’ve been up there most of the day.”  

 

He found Yusuf and Ariadne. Unfortunately, while they were pouring over books on flowers and plants and all kinds of herbs and what kind of sunlight they would need, they had lost track of where Arthur was. Ariadne was building a mock-up of the castle and surrounding area to try to gauge where the best place for the garden should be.

 

“Maybe the kitchens?” Yusuf offered.

 

“Tried there. They said here.”

 

“Have you tried the school room?” Ariadne asked. “It should be about time for the Cobb kids to have their lessons.”

 

“Lessons?”

 

“Oral history, letters, numbers - simple things thus far.” Ariadne replied with a shrug as she pulled out a large lantern to replicate the sun. “Arthur sometimes likes to sit in on them.”

 

“Whatever for?” Yusuf asked.

 

Ariadne looked up to look at both of them. “The priest there is a former mage. He’s really good at story telling and just… creating.”

 

Eames felt a low growl rumbling through his throat at the idea that Arthur might be impressed by anyone other than him. Which was ridiculous, he knew that, but it didn’t stop the jealousy from bubbling up. “Right then. Can you tell me where their tutoring session is?”

 

“Uhm, back room of the Temple. They have a drawing board there.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Eames makes his way to the Temple without much hassle. Once inside the warm, musty chapel, it’s easy enough to locate where the others are as there’s only one room with light coming from it and a very low drone of someone talking. As he peeked inside the room, Eames felt his heart skip a beat.

 

The two Cobb children were watching as their tutor scrolled across a large chalk board, drawing and editing and tweaking his artwork as the story unfolded. It seemed he had a touch of magic in his craft. In the back of the room, Arthur sat in an alcove, sewing at a shirt that seemed a bit too large for one of the children.

 

However, his hands were still and the stitch unfinished because Arthur’s gaze was riveted to the chalk board, just as if he were one of the children.

 

Eames opened the door a little more, only to have the ancient hinge creak open, disrupting the spell that had been placed on everyone.

 

“Oh, Lord Eames,” the old beta said, his voice raspier than it had been just moments before. “To what do we owe this visit?”

 

“I was wondering if I could borrow Arthur for a bit.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked as he put down his sewing.

 

“Nothing.” Eames replied as he opened the door wider. “Does something need to be wrong for me to want your company?”

 

Arthur looked at him, his face full of confusion and worry. Turning to the old priest, he gave a curt nod, packed his sewing into a near-by basket, and moved to follow Eames out the door.

 

“Have you eaten yet?” Eames asked as he led Arthur out of the Temple and back towards the castle proper.

 

“No, I don’t normally eat for a while longer.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I usually just grabbed something light before heading to sit by the fire. Some of the older hands like to sing ballads of the old ways, and others just liked to tell stories.” Arthur informed him with a shrug. “I could sharpen my blades while they go off at each other with their bragging.”

 

“Not one to sit with Dom and Mal?”

 

“They ate with the children.” Arthur replied with a shrug. “It was one of the few times in the day when it could be just them. And we all thought it best to allow Mal and Dom some… personal time with them.”

 

“If you don’t mind, I will prefer you eat with me going forward.”

 

Arthur sighed. “I’ll have to find other times to sharpen my blades, then.”

 

“Maybe when you’re going over the taxes with the bookkeepers?” Eames said thoughtfully. “You did sit in on that, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes. I know the accounting very well, actually.” Arthur informed him with a frown.

 

“So, do you visit the old priest often?”

 

“Only when James and Philipa are with him. I like to know what they’re learning. Just in case someone tries to tell them things that aren’t true or need a bit more… explanation.”

 

“You’re very protective of them.”

 

“Of course. Weren’t your elders protective of you?”

 

“Tutors and nurses, sure. But I didn’t have any of my father’s friends coming and sitting in class with me when I was little. Which, all things considered, was probably for the best.” Eames said with an inelegant shrug. “Me, personally, I’ve got the basics down of reading, writing, and arithmetic, but my Mother wanted me to know the advanced arts of it, too. Some of my sisters and brothers managed it.”

 

“And you?”

 

“I managed to learn how to cheat at test time.” Eames said with a wide smile.

 

They made their way to the Great Hall, which seemed to be ‘great’ in that it was simply the largest room they had in the castle, and the only one that could comfortably fit most of the soldiers and all of the tables. There didn’t seem to be a tapestry or piece of art anywhere in the room, which just seemed to be such a crime considering all the available space. He and Arthur moved to the highest table in the room, set apart but able to observe most everything going on. Sylvia gave them a nod in greeting, though she had captured the attention of most at her table as well as a serving wench as she told her tale.

 

Someone else brought them both a tankard of ale as well as bowls of a hearty soup and a thick slab of bread. Arthur immediately started to pick the bread apart and dunk it in his soup, but Eames went for the chucks of meat and vegetables first. Eames wasn’t sure what to talk about with Arthur, unsure what topics would be good for ever present observers and eavesdroppers, but he at least had the man next to him. That felt like a win.

 

Eames looked around the room once more. Hunter sat at a far off table, drinking with some of the new recruits from Grand City, but he was an inspiration. Turning to look at Arthur, the alpha said nonchalantly, “Just so you know, my life was threatened today by more than one man in our little army of defenders. Or, rather, _your_ army of defenders.”

 

“What?” Arthur asked, his spoon halfway to his mouth.

 

“You have quite the reputation among the men here, and quite a number of followers.” Eames smiled as he said it. “It’s actually quite charming.”

 

Arthur, though, merely snorted. “I’m good at what I do. They respect competence is all. Not everyone does, but the world isn’t perfect.”

 

“Nor should we expect it to be.” Eames agreed. “Have you fought with them so often, though?”

 

“We get raided a lot during the summer months and early autumn. Spring has a lot of flooding with melting icecaps, which makes travel difficult. In late autumn it’s too important to harvest for winter and finding secure locations to batten down for anyone to bother with war.”

 

“Why’s that?” Eames asked. “Seems to me that it would be the perfect time, when everyone has already done all the harvesting work for you and you’ve a nice castle to keep you warm.”

 

“Yes, but Cobol is mostly nomadic,” Arthur answered. “If they were defeated, not only have they lost people in the fight, but they’ve lost resources and their chance at surviving the winters here.”

 

“How harsh are the winters?”

 

“Very.” Arthur said darkly.

 

Eames grimaced as he wondered just what the hell he had signed on to. “I hate to say it, but I’m not much one for cold.”

 

“We’ll be staying inside the castle, mostly.” Arthur informed him. “There will be patrols right outside our perimeter, but nothing too far out. The White Ladies are too adept at finding lost men and freezing them solid. That’s on top of the already relentless snow and cold and wind. Really, it’s just best all-around to stay indoors.”

 

“In doors and in bed?” Eames asked.

 

Arthur blushed and looked away for a moment. “That is what some do, yes.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I patrolled for long as I’m able.” Arthur replied with an uncomfortable shrug of indifference. “There comes a point when it’s just stupidity to go outside, though.”

 

“I’m thinking that might be why so many of the men admire you. Your competence is only a single component. There is also your reliability and dedication and willingness to adapt.”

 

Arthur made a non-committal noise as he blushed, but left the topic alone. They ate in relative quiet for a moment, eyes watching those around them and listening in to other people’s conversations occasionally. It was Arthur who broke their silence. “So, where were you before you started the trip here?”

 

“Kennedy, actually.” Eames replied, grateful for something to talk about. He knew that it wouldn’t be possible to get to know the other man if they didn’t at least communicate. Plus, while his silence was a great way to not embarrass himself, it was not the best way to get closer to his omega. So, he talked about his time roaming between Kennedy, Perth, and Joaquin; talked about the wars, famine, and plagues roaming the lands, and about the people who would hire him and his crew for guards and for their own private armies. It wasn’t glamorous by any stretch, but it got them some gold, and paid for their dead and if Eames didn’t use the opportunity to carve out his own little empire, well… there was always reasons for it.

 

Arthur made a humming noise as he looked down at his lap. It was only then that Eames realized that at some point in his story, he had put his hand on Arthur’s thigh and hadn’t moved it. Just let it rest there. And he didn’t want to remove it.

 

“We should talk about boundaries at some point.” Arthur said quietly as he looked out over at the other diners. Looked up at the hanging tapestries, as if seeing them for the first time.

 

“I thought we could negotiate things tonight.” Eames answered just as quietly. “Since I want the sleeping arrangements hammered out as soon as possible.”

 

“Shall we go to your room, then?” Arthur asked, his throat working and his Adams apple bobbing.

 

“Our room.” Eames said quietly but forcibly. That seemed to just make Arthur all the more uncomfortable, though, and Eames had no idea why.

 

They left their seats, and if anyone was watching them, Eames didn’t know and didn’t care. As soon as they arrived in the large room, though, he closed the doors to all outside distractions. He felt pleased to note that someone had come in while they were both away and not only removed all the chairs from the night before, but put in all of his gear including his weapons trunk and hung his shield on the wall. Without all of the bulky chairs, though, the room seemed much larger. There seemed to be more than enough for the two large chairs remaining and a heavy warming stone in the hearth that sat in the middle of the open space.

 

“You’re going to have to spend some time with the kids soon,” Arthur said as he looked around the room wildly before focusing on the door to the children’s room. “They’ve been asking about you before, and now that you’re here it’s harder to push their questions to the side.”

 

“Tomorrow, then.” Eames agreed. He remembered he accepted them and the castle. He just… all of it was sort of secondary. Pardon him for being goal driven. Besides, wasn’t that what nurses and tutors were for? His own parents had thought so. “We’ll find a time to sit with them. Maybe start some new routines, since you said they used to eat with their parents before.”

 

“Right.” Arthur nodded in agreement before sitting on a thin bed - the kind sometimes used for those wounded or ill at camp - that rested at the foot of the main bed. Eames had seen it the night before but had been too preoccupied to wonder at its placement.  He looked down at it and absently caressed the blanket above it.

 

“What are you thinking?” Eames asked out of nowhere. With the wild-eyed look Arthur had right now, the alpha had no idea.

 

However, Arthur surprised him by answering honestly. “When Mal was alive, she was such the Lady-Alpha. The only times I was permitted to sleep in this room was after a major battle or when the winter had set in so deeply that patrol had to be stopped. It’s the second safest room in the castle, and by far the warmest when you have five bodies in it and the warming stone uncovered.”

 

“Well, now there will only be four bodies if the children are to be in here with us during the worst of it, but it should still be warm. Hopefully.” Eames told him.

 

“It’s so odd to think about.” Arthur informed him. “And not something I would have wished for.”

 

Eames could understand that. Mal and Dom had been his entire life for a long time. Now they were gone and it was Eames taking their place. Only, he didn’t want to replace them, he wanted to start something new with Arthur. Something he would enjoy. He sat down next to Arthur so that one leg was up and he was facing him. He very deliberately placed a hand back on the omega’s thigh while the other went to rubbing Arthur’s back. Really, it was just an excuse to touch him again. “I wish I could make this easier for you, Arthur. I sincerely do. But Dom and Mal aren’t coming back and we can only move forward.”

 

Arthur sighed in acceptance. “I know. And… I appreciate that you aren’t taking complete advantage of the situation. Thus far at least.”

 

“Which brings us to the present. What you would you like to get out of this?” Eames tried to fight off the melancholy of his partner. “I get that all you really need is to secure the castle and the safety of Phillipa and James, but what about yourself?”

 

“My freedom was the only thing I ever wanted, Eames. After that… I just don’t know.” Arthur gave a shrug. “I don’t like being told what to do or having my authority questioned in front of the people I’m supposed to be leading or fighting with. I don’t like being treated as something fragile or as anyone’s property. I can tell you these things because they piss me off. But what I like in the bedroom hasn’t been a high priority.”

 

‘ _Probably because that’s where most people would expect you to be, and you’ve been fighting everyone’s perception of what you should and shouldn’t do._ ’ Eames thought to himself as he tried to figure out the puzzle next to him. Biting his lower lip, he acknowledged the biggest hurdle for them. “You can’t tell me that you don’t know what you like during sex. Aren’t there a few things you could tell me?”

 

Arthur turned to blink at him. A small flush crept into his cheeks. “I don’t normally enjoy sex, to be honest. It’s more a chore, a need I’d occasionally see fit to tend to, but not something I enjoy.”

 

Eames quirked an eyebrow, which only caused Arthur’s slight flush to spread wider, engulfing his entire face.

 

“Yes, I enjoyed it last night, you ass. But I said I don’t normally, not that I never did.”

 

“So, what are some things you are definite about?”

 

Arthur slouched forward, placing his elbows on his knees, but making no comment about Eames’s hand still on his thigh or the one stroking down his back. “I’ve never been partial to giving oral. Some people really enjoy it, but I just… no. It’s a bit disgusting, to be honest.”

 

“Do you like receiving it?”

 

“Can’t tell you. The few that I’ve slept who didn’t realize I was an omega with were more into bottoming. And the ones that did figure it out tended to have only one thing on their mind. And it wasn’t asking about my pleasure.”

 

“No wonder you’ve not had too many good experiences. You’ve picked shitty partners.” Eames muttered. He wanted the man, there was no mistake about that, but he wanted Arthur to want him in turn. And, to be completely honest, they were both working in the dark. Oh, Eames had his passions and the things he enjoyed, but Arthur might as well have entered into their marriage bed a virgin for all the experience he had. “So, what else have you found yourself to not enjoy?”

 

Arthur merely gave him a frown again.

 

“You’re going to be sharing our bed from now on; that was agreed upon already.” Eames took a steadying breath as he looked at Arthur. “But that isn’t to say that I’ve no control. Or that I’m going to want you to suffer or not enjoy yourself. We’ll figure things out as we go. In the mean time, I want you bare again. When it is just the two of us, here, I want you without your clothes, without your weapons, and without your armor. Just you.”

 

Arthur snorted. “This isn’t the Grand City pleasure domes. Nor is it the palace. Even household omegas get to wear clothes-“

 

“When they’re outside their master’s chambers, yes.” Eames agreed. He knew that all to well, having met a few in his time. Business was business as far as he had been concerned, and he didn’t care who his clients were. Not really. “But this is our chambers, and within normal protocol.”

 

“The children are a door away.”

 

“And will be for some time yet, I understand. But were Mal and Dom chaste within their rooms?”

 

“Well… no.” Arthur replied as he sat up. “They were anything but.”

 

“So they know what a body is supposed to look like, and what it sounds like when a relationship is consummated.” Eames surmised. “In that regard, we will not be traumatizing them if they walk in on you in the buff. So, don’t try to use them as a shield against me.”

 

Arthur glanced away and rolled his shoulder. But he did not argue and he did not ask Eames to remove the hand still on his thigh.

 

After a moment, Arthur turned back to him, his guard obviously up. “Why?”

 

“Why what?”

 

“Why do you want me to be undressed. We still have hours before we sleep.” Arthur asked as he stared hard into his eyes.

 

Eames tried to think of a way to phrase what he was thinking without coming across as a complete moron. He had seen the way Arthur had flinched the night before, when the robe had fallen away. He didn’t want that to happen again. He wanted Arthur comfortable in their room and in his own skin. After a beat, he gave up on trying to find the most proper thing to say. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Arthur.

 

He wasn’t aware of moving his hands to cup Arthur’s face, or of pulling him closer. Just that he needed to kiss the omega, to feel his lips part in surrender. Just that he needed Arthur’s taste on his tongue, to be reminded of the treasure he had won.

 

When he felt the other man relax against him and he heard that sweet sound of Arthur’s breathless whimper, Eames felt comfortable asking for more. He pulled and tugged Arthur so that the other man was practically lying on Eames’s shoulder. He deepened the kiss, and wallowed in the permitted intimacy.

 

Finally, when the fact that he couldn’t catch his breath, Eames allowed the kiss to end. He kept Arthur close to him – holding him – and rubbed their foreheads and noses together. “I like looking at you. I like touching you. I like that you’re mine and you’ll never be anyone else’s.”

 

“Possessive.” Arthur murmured.

 

“Very.”

 

Arthur took a moment, each breath deeper and sturdier than the last. “I don’t like being without my weapons.”

 

“We’ll keep them in the room. They can lay beside mine, as you will lay beside me.”

 

They just breathed together for a moment, before Arthur nodded his head. He got up slowly, not helped in the slightest by the fact that Eames wanted to keep touching him. Once he managed to pull away from Eames, he slowly began to disarm himself. It was a testament to how much Arthur cherished his blades, or to how uncomfortable he was in this situation, that he was hesitant to hand them over to the alpha. But after a moment of reluctance, he finally did. Eames clasped his hands over the various scabbards and sheaths as he nodded his head in pleasure and pride, silently promising to take care of them.

 

Eames wasn’t sure if Arthur understood - if he wanted to understand - that he was also silently promising to take care of him, too. He understood that Arthur’s acceptance of this request was actually the omega surrendering something important, surrendering something more than his safety and comfort. Arthur was surrendering his control of the situation and Eames needed to treat it with the respect and reverence it deserved.

 

After that, Arthur shed his clothes like autumn leaves falling from a tree: graceful in every move while also slow but determined. Eames watched with rapt attention, hungry for every bit of exposed, pale skin. He didn’t want to think too much about the scars that revealed themselves, which seemed to be a mockery of the beauty of his pretty omega and a testament to his power and perseverance all at once, because for him it just seemed to say that no one had been watching out for Arthur. No one had been keeping him safe. No one: not Dom nor Hunter nor Mal nor anyone.

 

When Arthur was finally left bare, Eames very carefully put the various swords and knives Arthur carried alongside his own in a trunk he used specifically for his weaponry. Then, just because he could, he stripped out of his shirt and boots. He remained more clothed than Arthur, but for a reason. “Just so you are aware, I’m not going to try and bed you again tonight.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Please don’t play coy, darling. It’s unbecoming.” Eames stated as he held out his hand to the other man. “Especially when you know that I’d love to have you down on your knees and elbows on the bed, begging for my knot to be inside you. Unfortunately, you’re not used to it just yet, and I’d prefer not to damage you.”

 

“You think very highly of yourself if you think you can hurt me after just one night,” Arthur scoffed even as he accepted Eames’s outstretched hand.

 

Eames smiles at him. “Says the man walking funny most of the day.”

 

“Shut up.” Arthur replied, a blush darkening his cheeks, neck, and upper body. “It’d just been a while.”

 

“Even more reason to gloat.” Eames snickered as he pulled Arthur towards the hearth in the room. However, instead of pushing Arthur into one of the two chairs, around the small, covered heating stone, Eames snagged one of the pillows and tossed it onto the floor by one of the chairs.

 

Arthur looked at the pillow on the ground and then back up to Eames. “No.”

 

“It isn’t-“

 

“No.” Arthur repeated again, more firmly this time. All levity and blushing omega gone. Here was the coldness Eames had expected.

 

Eames nodded, even as his heartbeat sped up. “Alright then, we’ll save that for later.”

 

“Like Hell.” Arthur replied.

 

“Careful, Darling. Right now, I’m willing to respect your limits. I’ll occasionally challenge them, but only to see how far you’re willing to go.” Eames answered with a smirk even as pulled Arthur to sit in his lap in the other oversized chair. “I want you to feel comfortable saying no to what you don’t want and asking for the things you do want. And right now you don’t even feel comfortable in your own skin.”

 

“So…” Arthur trailed off even as he tried to adjust himself and his seating. “This is a test?”

 

“No. I want you bare. That is not a test - that is my right. I want you to sit with me at the end of the day and talk and touch. Those are also not tests. Again, my right.” Eames informed him, surprised that Arthur wasn’t even going to argue about being uncomfortable in his skin. “But, if you are adamant about not doing something, then I will bow to your discretion until such time as I have to force the issue. And even if and when I do have to push against your limits, I will explain to you why I’m doing it before, during, and after.”

 

Arthur still frowned at him. “Let me get this straight… you want me naked, sitting with you… talking.”

 

“Yes. Mostly.” Eames replied as he looked at the distance between the two chairs, and between the chairs and the hearth.

 

Eames could see Arthur thinking about it, trying to process what, exactly, Eames was asking of him.

 

“Is it such a huge thing for me to want you naked in our bedchambers?”

 

“Our bedchamber.” Arthur repeated. “You keep saying that. This is yours. Mine is on the other side of the children’s room.”

 

“No, this is OUR room. We can turn your old room into Phillipa’s or James’s, I don’t rightly care. But this is your room as much as it is mine.” Eames explained even as began to stroke one hand against Arthur’s thigh. The other, he used to pull the other man closer to him.

 

“So… what do you want to talk about?”

 

 “Haven’t the foggiest.”

 

“If this is going to become a nightly thing, we’re going to need some topics of discussion.”

 

“True.” Eames agreed. “Or a good book. I’ll read aloud and we can both enjoy a good story.”

 

Arthur blinked at him slowly before his lips gave a soft twitch. He visibly relaxed into his seat, nude or not, and shook his head. “What kind of stories do you like reading?”

 

“The kind where the dashing knight wins his true love, of course.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“For the time being,” Eames said with a smile, his hands skimming over scarred flesh even as his eyes travelled across the barren landscape of their room’s walls. The only things hanging were his shield standard on one wall and a set of restraining loops in case he wanted to discipline someone in private. All in all, the room appeared depressingly martial. “What kind of artwork do you like?”

 

 

-=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=-

 

 

By the middle of the next day, Eames had a few more bruises than he had woken up with, and a few more sore muscles. But it seemed trivial as he sat in the main hall eating lunch with Arthur and the children before they went to their lessons and Arthur went to help the Stable Master with his books and his accounts with some of the local farmers he used for food, hay, and grain.

 

The children’s nurse sat at a different table, eyes occasionally straying to their table as if to reassure herself that he and Arthur hadn’t majorly cocked things up. But Eames didn’t see how that was possible. Not with the way Arthur softened around the cubs, the way he gently fed James or smiled at Philipa to encourage her to eat her peas.

 

“You’re really good with them.” Eames informed Arthur even as he tried to get closer to the girl who held her ground remarkably.

 

Arthur quirked his lips. “They just know that I love them and that I know their tricks and their quirks.”

 

Eames had no idea about the relationship between Mal and Dom and children, and quite honestly, he wasn’t sure that it would have been in anyone’s best interest if he did, but he felt that they should have been here for their offspring. They should be here watching them eat from Arthur’s fingers. Then again, if they were here, then there would be no need for Eames to be here, and really, maybe it was selfish but Eames didn’t want to give this up, even if it had only been a few days.  

 

Having spent very little time around children, Eames actually had no idea what to do with them. But he enjoyed watching Arthur interact with these particular two. When James became to restless and wiggled out of his seat to go play by the fireplace, Arthur let him. He turned his attention to Philipa, touching her food and seeing what she was more interested in eating by the way she whined or giggled. The children were really too young to have a proper conversation with, but that didn’t stop her from trying to talk to Arthur about her nurse or her horse or about the coming winter. Eames could only be grateful they weren’t asking for their parents, really.

 

A loud, inhuman call echoed outside, quickly followed by the castle’s warning bells. However, instead of panic to find hiding, Eames found everyone lighting up and racing for the front. “What’s going on?”

 

“It’s the messenger gryphon! He’s bringing packages and letters and notes.” Arthur said with a laugh at the way Philipa scrambled down from her seat.

 

“Go, Mountain Arthur? Go? See?” James asked in his broken, two year old way as he toddled up to the omega.

 

“Mountain Arthur?”

 

“Just something Mal used to say, okay? She didn’t want them calling me uncle when I’m not blood related.” Arthur laughed as he looked over to Eames. “C’mon. Let’s go see them unload all the packages.”

 

It really wasn’t okay, but Eames could hold his curiosity for the moment. For all intents and purposes, Arthur was family to the children. Why not let them call him uncle?

 

The two of them stood up and both little ones immediately latched on to Arthur’s side, like little barnacles. They went to the main doors of the castle and stepped to the side so to be out of people’s way.

 

In the main courtyard, a flight of five gryphon stood in full regalia as they pulled out packages and scrolls and other assortment of things from their enchanted saddlebags. Random names could be heard echoing in the enclosed area, causing people to dash forward to receive their mail.

 

“Most people here are from somewhere else, as this is a place more to get away than to make your fortune. For those who can’t read,” Arthur informed him, still grinning at the orderly chaos in front of them, “the scrolls and letters will be taken to the temple where one of the tutors will read it for them. Or, they can ask a friend or companion to read it for them.”

 

“How regular is the delivery?”

 

“Late spring to early autumn, it’s fairly regular. Once a week at least. The rest of the times, it’s too much of a hazard to fly out here.”

 

“Sounds like they’re on Cobol’s schedule then. Late spring to early autumn.”

 

“It really is the best weather.”

 

To Eames’s surprise, one of his men came running over to him, a large package in his hand. “Lord Eames, a present from your mother arrived!”

 

“Oh, heavens protect us,” Eames muttered as he stepped down to accept the package, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks. Judging by the size of the package and the wrapping, as well as the fact that it was arriving here at this time, there could be only one sender. “What has she done now?”

 

“Who?” Philipa asked, her voice piping up sweet and true.

 

Eames turned to her, the package firmly in his hand. He looked her over from head to toe before moving to sit beside her on the front steps. “How about a trade of information, pet. You tell me why James called Arthur ‘Mountain Arthur’ and I’ll tell you who sent this to us.”

 

“Because Momma said that Arthur is like a mountain because he would always be here for us, just like the mountains around us.” Philipa replied as if it was a catechism.

 

“Damn, and here I was hoping it was a bit more entertaining, like you had gotten lost in the woods and had to survive on your wits eating bark while growing a beard.” Eames laughed as he glanced up at the other man. He tried his best to not think about how their parents should have been there for them again.

 

“Arthur never gets lost, though.” Philipa scolded Eames with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. “He’s really smart.”

 

“Even the best of us get lost every now and then,” Arthur admonished as he ruffled her hair.

 

“So, why does only James call him Mountain Arthur and not you too?” Eames asked her, capturing her attention again.

 

“Because I’m a big girl, and calling him Mountain is silly and Lady-Alphas aren’t silly.”

 

“From the mouths of babes.” Eames murmured.

 

“Sowhatdidyouget?” James asked from behind Arthur’s legs.

 

“Family present,” Eames said as he unwrapped a long wooden case. Inside the case were thirty-seven wooden discs with multi-colored ribbons attached with a letter folded up into the shape of a four sided star. “Each of my sisters, brothers and cousins, who own their own estate, whether it’s a small farm or huge castle like this, has a disc all to their own. And so, when they need help from one of them, they send out the discs, and hope that a brother or sister or cousin can come and visit with them-“

 

“And bring a small army while they’re at it.” Arthur muttered.

 

“-To help them solve their problems.”

 

“Did Papa send you one of his?” Phillipa asked.

 

“No, your Papa and I aren’t brothers or cousins. He didn’t have a medallion that he could send me,” Eames tried to explain. “But he sent me a letter.”

 

“Will we get one?” Philip asked.

 

“It depends on if Mother wants to visit to see if you can become her grandkids, or if your mother’s mother wants to keep you for herself.” Eames informed her. He hadn’t actually thought of his mother’s response to inheriting his own brood, but if he knew her, there would be a scathing letter of all of his faults. She might have mentioned her intentions towards the children in it. He would share the contents of it with Arthur later, once they were both back in their room and comfortable. Or, at least, once he was comfortable and Arthur was once again without clothes.

 

Having Arthur sans weaponry and clothing made just about anything better, really, and it was a theory he was going to test with his mother’s letter.

 

They continued to watch as others were called forward. Eventually the number of people waiting died down and the flight was given more packages and scrolls to take with them on their journey. The children’s nurse came by to pick them up before she gave a quick curtsey to Eames. Then the three of them disappeared into the castle.

 

As the gryphons began to flap their wings, heading for more distant parts than he thought he would ever see again, Eames turned to Arthur only to find a look of odd remorse on the omega’s face. “No packages for you, I see. No one back in Grand City wanting to send you word about family or gossip about old friends? I would read it to you if you wanted.”

 

“My mom was one of the betas that passed in the Beta Plague last year. She was happy enough to know that I had settled far away from… there.”

 

“And what of your dad?”

 

Arthur’s expression turned to a lethal blankness even as he continued to watch the sky. “The alpha she was married to wanted nothing to do with me growing up and divorced my mom as soon as I presented, on the grounds of adultery since he knew I couldn’t be his. It had been just me and my mom until Dom came along.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It is what it is. And it’s just the way of life,” Arthur replied as he turned away from his vantage. “And life says that while alpha males enjoy using omega males, none want to admit to fathering one.”

 

“That’s not true!” Eames exclaimed, feeling as though his honor had been scuffed.

 

“When’s the last time you knew of an alpha that was proud of his omega son?” Arthur spat as he headed back into the castle proper.

 

Of course, Eames had never heard of one, but that was a bit beside the point. If he had bothered siring children at all, he would have been proud of all of them. He would have gone out of his way to find all of their talents and remembered their names, things that his parents had never bothered to do.

 

Watching his lover move, Eames realized that he had a much bigger problem than he had first realized. It wasn’t that Arthur didn’t like him. Arthur didn’t like alpha males on basic principal, which meant that winning his trust and affections was going to be even more difficult than he had originally thought. With a sigh, Eames fingered the letter from his mother before following his lover inside.

 

Catching him wasn’t a problem, but instead of touching him, Eames merely leaned down to whisper to Arthur, “I’m not your sire, but I’m proud of you.”

 

Well, he would need to start somewhere…

 

 

-=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=-

 

 

‘ _To Thomys J. Eames, I have heard rumblings of a rumor that you are going to do something rasher and more foolish than usual and squander more than just your title but your entire birthright. If this letter manages to find you before such-_ ‘

 

“Alright, love, you can stop reading there.” Eames sighed. He had thought that having Arthur naked in his lap, sounding out the words in the letter to him with soft, broken gasps would have been distraction enough from his Mother’s words. Pity that even Arthur’s breathlessness couldn’t make her words more palatable. Fortunately, he didn’t even have to bother looking at the letter; instead he closed his eyes and let his lips map Arthur’s neck and throat. That pretty, pale skin was now marred by the colorful hickey that Eames doubted would be covered tomorrow.

 

One hand still supported the other’s back, but this time… this time, Eames was allowing himself a bit of fun. About two fingers worth of fun actually.

 

“She seems…” Arthur huffed, tossing the letter to the floor even as he squirmed in Eames’s lap. The arm Arthur had been using to wrap around Eames’s shoulders moved so that Arthur could run his hands through Eames’s hair, and the other came to mindlessly explore Eames’s chest. His breathing hitched as Eames found that pleasure-spot he’d been looking for.

 

“She’s an old crone with no love in her life or flavor in her heart. The only people she’s ever loved have been herself and my Da.” Eames curtly informed him, even as he pressed his nose into Arthur’s neck. “She didn’t even know my name until I tossed off the shackles of knighthood.”

 

“Eames,” Arthur moaned as he let his head fall back.

 

“Hmmm, I like how you say my name like that.” Eames murmured. “I think you should get a reward.”

 

“A reward?”

 

“Good behavior deserves good rewards, don’t you think?”

 

Arthur could only nod his head in agreement, biting his lower lip even as he continued to squirm.

 

“Hmmm,” Eames smiled darkly as he continued. “What kind of reward should you get that would make you say my name over, and over, and over, and over again?”

 

The alpha punctuated each worth with a wicked play of his fingers, causing Arthur to whimper and writhe beautifully.

 

“Reach over for the oil.” Eames told him.

 

Even as Arthur reached down to the floor for the vial, Eames continued his ministrations. Cursing, Arthur dragged it back up and held it close to his chest as he savored the teasing play.

 

“Now, pour some in your hand and start stroking yourself.” Eames ordered him. “I want to watch you enjoy yourself, but don’t finish just yet. Let me know when you’re close.”

 

Arthur’s curses from earlier paled in comparison to the expletives he used as he unwrapped his hand from Eames’s hair to pour oil into his other hand. But once he started fondling himself, all concept of words dried up even as he began to leak far more around Eames’s fingers.

 

“That’s a love,” Eames praised him. He wanted to do so many things, to teach Arthur all the pleasures of their bodies and all the ways that pain could be good. He just had to be patient. “Feels good, yeah.”

 

“Fuck,” Arthur gasped. “Not fair. So not fair.”

 

“What’s not fair, hmm?” Eames asked, still using his fingers to tease.

 

Arthur shook his head before he pressed his forehead against the side of Eames’s head.  And for a moment, all Eames could hear were the sloppy, wet sounds of Arthur’s frantic movements, the way the omega’s breath panted hot and heavy in his ear, and the dull thunder of his own heartbeat.

 

He looked down to watch Arthur’s frenzied strokes. He watched the quick wrist and deft twists of fingers, the certain way he toyed with himself and played with his cockhead. Eames felt himself salivate at the steady stream of precum that shined in the faded light of the room. One day, he was going to pin Arthur to a wall and suck him off, he knew it for a fact.

 

“What’s not fair, Arthur?” Eames asked again, putting a little more force in his voice. He’d been hard for what seemed like hours, trapped in the confines of his breeches, but he’d stay like that all night if it meant he could shatter Arthur, wreck him so that he couldn’t remember his own name. Take him to the point that the only name that he remembered was Eames’s.

 

“No…” Arthur whimpered breathlessly.

 

“Tell me, or this game will stop and I’ll punish you instead.” Eames said as his mind raced with possibilities. He’d love to have Arthur bent over his knee for a bit of play, but he wasn’t sure if Arthur would find it fun or more corporal punishment. If it came to it, though, there was always a good whipping for true punishment. “So, last time: what’s not fair.”

 

“What you do to me.” Arthur whined. “S’not fair.”

 

“Good, darling.” Eames answered him, closing his eyes because if that wasn’t one of the hottest things he had ever heard, he was dragon born. “Very good.”

 

“Close.” Arthur gasped in reply.

 

“Let’s take this to the bed then, shall we?” Eames chuckled as he withdrew his fingers.

 

Arthur shot him a look before moving off of him and stumbling towards the bed, holding on to his erection but no longer stroking. He quite naturally got on his stomach and looked back at Eames over his shoulder.

 

Eames could only marvel at the delight spread out before him. But, to have Arthur completely on board, he probably needed to start with the basics. “On your back, I think. Let’s try something unexpected.”

 

Arthur’s brow’s wrinkled in confusion, but he did as requested. Eames shucked off his trousers with a grin before he sauntered over to the bed. He then climbed up on it and prowled over to his mate. As he hovered over Arthur, he looked at the omega under him, in awe of the trust and submission that Arthur was giving to him. Giving. To him. Sometimes it was hard to believe that this was real, that this wasn’t a dream, he felt so breathless from it.

 

When he had a good enough game plan in his head, he looked back up to catch Arthur’s gaze. “If you want something from me, you’re going to have to ask for it. But right now, I want you to brace yourself against the headboard. And give me the pillows.”

 

Arthur nodded to him as he released his erection. He handed Eames the pillows, and then lifted himself as Eames placed them under him. Then Arthur moved his hands up to rest beside his head. “Now what?”

 

Eames grinned as he lifted one of Arthur’s legs, elbow holding up his knee, while the other helped guide his cock to the one place he desperately needed to be. “Like I said: relax.”

 

And then he pressed inside, not quite bottoming out. He rearranged his hand that had been helping to ease his entry into Arthur’s body and placed it on the omega’s hip while he kept himself from filling Arthur completely. He knew without any doubt that his knot would flare the moment he felt Arthur’s body encase him and then it’d be all over. He wanted this to last as long as it could, to reaffirm that Arthur was his and no one else’s. He started up a quick, steady rhythm much like his teasing had been earlier, but he kept his eyes on his mate.

 

He wanted to imprint into his memory the way Arthur would bite his lip to stifle his moans even as he pressed the flats of his hands to the headboard to keep from moving too far up the bed. He watched as Arthur went from trying to hold back to panting loudly as a flush of heady arousal stole up his chest and neck, all the way up to his ears. Then came the delicious whines of need that Arthur couldn’t hold back, and suddenly Arthur’s legs were around him, trying to match their movements and pull Eames deeper.

 

“Now, now. None of that,” Eames panted as he released Arthur’s hip and gently slapped at the omega’s scrotum. He didn’t expect Arthur to practically bow off the bed or his sudden, almost violent cry of pleasure. The way Arthur’s body contracted against him even as it shot off a small rope of precum was nearly Eames’s undoing. “Oh, it’s a bit like that, eh…”

 

He did it a second time, just to hear Arthur cry out again, his legs widening to allow for a deeper thrust, and his body shaking as it held back from the abyss of orgasm. As if Eames would give it to him just yet.

 

“Tell me what you want, Arthur. Tell me. You can’t have anything until you ask for it.”

 

Arthur opened his eyes, shining fever bright and the pupils completely blown, even as he continued to whine and pant at him. “Fuck you. Finish this already you fucking evil prick. Finish. Fuck.”

 

“Is that what you want? Me to finish?” Eames asked breathlessly. “Because I can. I can pull out and jerk off over you, get you all warm and sticky and just leave you to stew in it. Would that satisfy you?”

 

Arthur closed his eyes and tipped his head back, exposing his throat – as well as that lovely hickey from earlier – in wanton submission and whined his frustration. “No. No, I need… fuck, I hate you. I hate you. I hate… I need… it. I need it.”

 

“What, pet? Tell me.” Eames encouraged even as his tempo increased recklessly. He gave another gentle slap to Arthur’s scrotum – because why not when the results where so intoxicatingly and unconsciously erotic - before he began to stroke Arthur’s neglected erection.

 

Arthur’s expression crumpled as he gave in, mouthing his needs.

 

“Louder.” Eames ordered roughly. “I want to hear you.”

 

“Please. Knot me.” Arthur practically dry sobbed. “Just knot me. Please.”

 

“That’s it, Arthur. All you had to do was ask.” Eames promised darkly as he let his baser instincts take over. “Gonna tie you and tear you apart. You’ll like that, yeah, me filling you up and trapping you to me.”

 

“Yes. Yes, please. Please. Knot me.” Arthur begged madly as his voice cracked.

 

Who was Eames to deny such a marvelous request? He gave up any pretense of control within a few more strokes, and finally thrust completely home. He grimaced as his knot flared hot and heavy, tying their bodies together with such exquisite pressure that Eames couldn’t say if it was pleasure or pain. All he knew was that he continued to expand, causing Arthur’s body to tighten around him until the omega finally clenched down on him which forced his body to still and calm.

 

Only for a moment, though. Only for a moment.

 

Because the next moment Arthur’s body squeezed down on him again, only more severely - which caused his climax to hit him like an ogre’s club - and his body felt like it became molten pleasure being pulled from every inch of his body and spilling into Arthur’s. He groaned in delirious pleasure as Arthur - beautiful, lovely Arthur – constricted his legs and body, trapping Eames deep within his tight body.

 

Panting heavily, Eames leaned forward even as his body tried to grind and bury itself impossibly deeper. He let go of the one leg he had been holding up to plant his hand firmly on the bed beside Arthur, but he was unsurprised to feel the now free leg wrap around him and lock with the other one. “Go on, darling. Let me watch you again.”

 

As soon Arthur began to stroke himself, Eames took advantage and grabbed one of Arthur’s nipples between the knuckles of his middle finger and index. Testing the theory of pain equaled pleasure for Arthur, he twisted. Sharply.

 

The open mouthed ecstasy and look of surprise on Arthur’s face as his orgasm claimed him was a sight Eames knew he’d be thinking about later even as the smell of it caused him to rut even more. The fact that he was the first person to bring Arthur to this made it even more impressive for Eames, made it more special. “That’s a love. So beautiful. So very beautiful.”

 

When Arthur finally collapsed into a mess of loose limbed satisfaction and filth, Eames was still stiff and full within him.

 

“Still hate you.” Arthur murmured even as his body clamped down again, another slight orgasm rippling through him.

 

“Oh?” Eames asked breathlessly as a wave of lightheaded ecstasy overtook him. There really wasn’t anything that could compare to the feeling of satisfaction he felt after properly bedding a lovely partner, especially when that partner was an omega to his alpha. The scent of it, the way his body just didn’t want to stop until his partner was well and truly blissed out. “And why’s that?”

 

“You’re evil.” Arthur moaned as he moved with Eames’s short, choppy thrusts and more semen spilled across his belly.  

 

“Of course I am, darling.” Eames agreed with a rough laugh. “I’m the worst.”

 

“Worst.”

 

“Just feel how I fit in you.”

 

Arthur groaned in miserable pleasure.

 

“Feel how good… how good your body feels with mine.”

 

“Eames,” Arthur whined.

 

“Shhh, darling. Relax.” Eames murmured as he leaned back on his haunches. Putting his weight on his legs meant he could use his hands to touch Arthur, to sooth him or play with the thick globs of semen smeared on Arthur’s stomach. “Said I was gonna fill you up. Now let me.”

 

Soon enough, Arthur fell asleep, lulled by Eames’s gentle touches and pushed by his body’s need for rest after such intense pleasure. It was the way of the omega body, though, to relax into the alpha’s ministrations. Eames continued to talk to his lover, speaking nonsense for the most part, until his body had given all that he could spare and eventually released them both.

 

Using the last bit of strength he possessed, Eames cleaned them both up and tidied up the bed a bit as well, knowing that dampness was not something to look forward to if the nights were going to be cold. Then, he climbed back into bed and pulled Arthur close. ‘ _Tomorrow_ ,’ he promised sleepily, ‘ _you won’t get away from me. I don’t care how far I have to chase you. Caught you once. I can do it again._

 

Eames’s fell asleep to the sound of Arthur’s relaxed breathing and their combined heat under the covers. And as he fell into his dreams, he thought about dragons and how they hoarded their treasures so close to their beds and if that was how Dragon’s Nest got its name.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More from Arthur's POV. This time with more feelings, more guests, and more porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I'd like to give a shout out to two lovely proofreaders: HarryCrewe & Asya_Ana
> 
> 2\. I like to post when I've got the next chapter at least halfway done, but... I really wanted to post this before either the end of the world or the holidays hit. Either way, Yay!!

Title: Freedom Means Letting Go (of Everything)

Fandom: Inception

Pairing: Arthur/Eames

Rating: M for Mature

Warnings: Slash, Fantasy AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, sex between men, history of violence, character death (Mal and Dom, off screen)

Author: ctrl_issue

Disclaimer: This is a fannish work. No infringement and no insult meant.

Author’s Notes: And back to Arthur’s POV.

 

 

-=0=--=0=--=03=--=0=--=0=-

 

 

As a rule, most of the soil around Dragon’s Nest Castle was used for farming, which left little ground for burial. The option to carve space into the Dwarven controlled mountain rock was there, of course, but no one wanted to have to negotiate with the Dwarves for not only a space to rest their dead, but also for their help in carving it out. Thus, when most people died in Dragon’s Nest, the obvious method for body disposal was cremation. Those who remained were left with only memories of their dead and the occasional artistic rendering or painting.

 

The only exception being the alpha line of ownership of the castle.

 

Two hours journey by horseback up a winding trail led Arthur to a courtyard called “Limbo” by the residents of Blue Diamond Ridge, as each alpha Cobb and spouse who had ever presided over Dragon’s Nest stood there in stasis, each figure carved by the master craftsmen who lived within the mountain but who paid their respects to those outside. The figures looked out over their lands with their mates beside them either standing, in the case of alpha spouses, or kneeling, as was the case for betas. There were no omega spouses, not even as adornment.  But that was to be expected, because what ruler would want their line to end with them?

 

Arthur navigated Mr. Charles, a painted horse that used to belong to Dom but now stood mostly idle in the stable-master’s barn, through the maze of sculptures until he reached Mal and Dom’s figures. Each one had been finished within a week of their deaths and held a personal symbol for each. Mal held a child’s toy, a spinning top, in her hand, while Dom seemed to be playing with his wedding ring.  Sliding off of Mr. Charles, Arthur made his way over to stand in front of the visage of Dom. Dawn hadn’t quite broken over the surrounding mountains, and his words formed small puffs of white in the pre-morning darkness, but Arthur stood tall and armed, with a thick cloak to hide him from the chill of autumn’s bite.

 

He didn’t care for the way it tugged against some of the bruises around his collar and throat, but he… liked the bruises. And, well, needs and must…

 

“This is the first time in over a week that I’ve been able to escape Eames’s bed before dawn, so it’s no one’s fault but your own that it’s taken me this long to visit. You should be grateful I even bothered after the stunt you pulled.” Arthur huffed to the memorial. He had wanted to come sooner, but between the Kaiser and Eames, he hadn’t had the opportunity. Or the nerve, really. Even now, his throat clogged with thickness from fear and anger and other emotions he just couldn’t quite figure out.  “I mean, really Dom? Really? Oh, I get where you were coming from since, yes, I am the best choice for protecting your kids but… You sold me out! You used me as your muscle, which I was fine with, really, because it allowed me the illusion of independence, but then you gave me away. Gave me away! I thought I was your friend. But, I guess in the end, no matter what I do or who I help or love or any of it! All I really am to anyone is a thrice-damned omega!”

 

Arthur wiped the back of his gloved hand against his cheek to wipe away the dew that trickled down the side of his face, refusing to think of it as tears. He took a shuddering breath and looked out over the valley below where his home rested at the juncture of three separate pathways. “I hate that, you know. Hate it. I have done my best to prove that I’m more than just… a body to be used.”

 

Dawn finally peeked out over the horizon, casting light wherever it could spill, but for one brief moment, Arthur was back being a teenager and learning to kill. He remembered coming across a particular omega pet, a young man with empty eyes who had begged to be killed. His Master had already taken his arms and feet in a bizarre tradition that Arthur had been too disgusted to ever fully investigate. The reason didn’t matter, though, as the mutilation prevented the pet from ever getting away. Arthur had looked down at those sad, green eyes… and he had taken the boys head along with his misery.

 

Arthur had never learned the boy’s name, but he would never forget those eyes. He had promised himself that he would never wind up there, helpless and completely dependent upon an alpha Master for even the most basic of things. The thought of it had caused him too many nightmares.

 

“At least Eames has been… decent so far. Oh, he’s an ass, make no mistake about that, and utterly alpha in just about everything he does. High-handedness, possessiveness, and… just. He has no idea what to do with kids. I’m sure he could breed an army of them with the right partner, but actually handling them is something else entirely. I’m hoping he learns, though. The kids are good, at least. They aren’t warming up to him as quickly as I would like, but like I said, he’s not that great with kids. We’ll see where we are this time next year, though. Winter is a long time to run cold. There are still a few grumblers about him, too, which isn’t unusual for a change in command. He’s putting the soldiers, and some of the other folks, through their paces, which I bet doesn’t help with the grumbling.” Arthur trembled where he stood before he went over to crouch beside the edifice. He’d lived in the shadows too long to be completely comfortable being out in the open, especially when he already felt raw on the inside. He took another shuddering breath as he tried to calm himself back down, lingering in the shadows of the stone beta. ‘ _But Eames… he isn’t as bad as some out there. He… he’s not as bad as some. I don’t really know what I was expecting with all of this, to be honest. I mean… He’s not what I’ve come to expect with other alphas at least. He doesn’t look over me or through me. He seems to… like looking at me, which I don’t get. Oh, sure, he wants to have sex. A lot._ ’ Arthur snorted to himself, thinking of all the things he could say but wouldn’t. ‘ _Which, okay, the sex isn’t as bad as it could be either. Actually, the sex is pretty… good._ ’

 

Even though he knew he was alone, that there were no bandits or random interlopers within earshot, and he knew that Dom wouldn’t have listened even if he had been alive, Arthur didn’t want to talk about how good the sex was so far. Or how just thinking about the way Eames mounted him left him trembling for their next tryst.  It felt too personal to share. He felt relieved, though, that in the week that they had been together there were many nights where Eames just wanted to touch him and hold him as they slept. Arthur honestly wouldn’t know how to cope with more sex than he was currently getting. Granted, he had been abstinent for years now, but even so, there had been few lovers in his past. Part of him wouldn’t mind finding out if he could have sex every night. Mostly he felt… relieved that it wasn’t going to be an issue.

 

He had known many omegas that had gone from decent, interesting people to spineless, mindless creatures full of whining need whenever their alphas were involved, and he had always dismissed them. Now that Eames was in his life, though, he felt he could understand the others better. Not that he ever wanted to… No. He didn’t want to give up his freedom, not even in the height of pleasure, not even when Eames found new and amazing ways to push him further into ecstasy.

 

The way he responded when Eames got rough with him - slapping at his genitals or pinching his nipples - left him panting with arousal. Half the time he woke up hating himself, hating the way his body responded to the other man. The rest of the time, he just wanted to roll over and ask Eames for more, for rougher and for… just more. Just thinking about the way Eames filled him made him half hard and completely wet with arousal. Worse, though – by far the worst – was how much he enjoyed Eames holding him down, reminding him with that stomach twisting graveling growl that he belong to the alpha. He’d never enjoyed that when any of his previous… partners had tried that, so why now? Was it because Eames was an alpha?

 

Arthur grimaced as he remembered how easily Eames could use his own flesh against him. How he could take Arthur to the cusp of… something frightening and unknown. And each time, Arthur went willingly, following Eames’s orders and commands to that brink. Thankfully, Eames held him back from that highest peak, either aware of how terrified Arthur was of it, or just holding him back for other, more selfish reasons. Arthur wasn’t sure which answer it was, and was most definitely sure he didn’t care. The results were the same.

 

Arthur shook his head as he turned back to Mr. Charles and the road ahead of him. He gave a soft sigh before turning his attention back to the kneeling statue in front of him. “I’m heading out to the Laurent’s place today to help them prepare for the winter. Eames is good about taking care of the soldiers, and he’s also good with handling some of the people who want to complain at him. It’s… nice, having someone around who is in charge so that I can get other things done. I’d forgotten what it was like, to be honest. Anyway, I doubt I’m going to be back before next year, but when I do I’ll bring the kids. Just so they can remember what you look like. I hope you and Mal are happy wherever the fates have casted you out to. Be safe, my friends.”

 

With that, Arthur climbed back on the horse and turned around. The day was young, but there was still plenty to do, and now that he had said his mind, he felt a little lighter.

 

 

-=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=-

 

 

Shirtless and dripping with sweat, Arthur let the ax fall again and again, splitting logs in half and then those halves into quarters. Half the day was spent travelling, which was primarily because he had gone to Limbo first, but he had only come to do a single chore: chopping firewood.

 

When he chopped wood, Arthur allowed his mind… to drift. The quarters would stack up beside the woodblock until they didn’t have far to fall. Then, Arthur would gather up armloads and haul them to the side so that he could start again until there was no more wood to chop. The morning had dawned bright over the Laurent’s property, and he had beaten the chill back with the mindless pursuit of his goal: help the omega couple prepare for winter. There was no creativity needed in solving this particular problem. He didn’t have to think about anything when there was just him, the ax, and the wood. He could think on other things, more troubling and disquieting things, when he was doing such a monotonous chore.

 

Today, his thoughts centered mainly on the walls surrounding the castle and how to get them stronger and more defensible.

 

“That pile is looking huge!” Mrs. Laurent exclaimed as she came around back to look at his progress, breaking him out of his meditative haze.

 

“What?” Arthur asked dumbly, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. It came as a bit of a surprise to him how hard he was breathing, actually. He had arrived already sore from the night before, but now his body was buzzing with exhaustion and endorphins.

 

“Thank you so much, Arthur. We really appreciate all that you and the others have done for us.” She continued. “Is there anything I can get you or anything you need? All of the others were only willing to do this in return for at least a meager trade.”

 

Arthur looked at the stack of wood piled up along one side of the small cottage. It went from one end of the wall to the other and stood at almost his waist. He hadn’t done all of it in one day, but he had made a considerable addition.

 

The unicorn shepherdess was keeping an eye out on the few farm animals. The miller’s son had re-thatched their roof earlier in the season in exchange for woven baskets of fresh foods. The blacksmith had come by to check their knives and pots in exchange for a cauldron of soup for himself, his family, and his apprentice. Most of the residents of Dragon’s Nest didn’t expect the Laurents to make it through the first blizzard, though Arthur knew that bet had been on the books for eleven straight winters so far, and the old couple continued to beat the odds. Still, that didn’t mean that the locals weren’t willing to pitch in to help the older couple. It may have been out of pity, but the chores were done all the same.

 

“No, but thank you. If I continue, I could be done by dusk, which is when I need to head back to the castle. There’s a long road to travel in the dark.” Arthur told her, still eyeing the stacks of wood. He turned back to the logs that still needed to be cut, and thought better about it. “If I finish. If I don’t, then I’ll have to return within the week.”

 

“And if he has help, he’ll be done even sooner.” A familiar voice added. “I’d hate for him to have to travel alone in the dark.”

 

Both omegas turned to see Eames walking his horse towards them.

 

Arthur sighed, knowing that it wasn’t wise for him to be so focused as to not even hear an approaching rider. He didn’t blame the Laurents, though, because they were old and at least one of them couldn’t hear a damn thing.

 

“Master Eames!” Mrs. Laurent exclaimed as she gave a low bow, or as low a bow as she could in her old age and weakened body. “It’s a pleasure to have you visit our humble home.”

 

“The pleasure is mine, Madam.” Eames replied with a dip of his head in an informal and overly courteous manner. “Though I admit, I am here mainly because this is where Arthur is.”

 

“Ah, yes, of course.” She said as she shambled backwards towards the safety and inclusion of the cottage’s interior. “Then I will let you… do as you please, m’Lord.”

 

“She seems nice.” Eames muttered loudly enough for Arthur to hear him after the old omega woman had scrambled back inside.

 

“You’re an alpha male. Just because her husband is old doesn’t mean she isn’t afraid of you stealing him away.” Arthur said with a shrug. He put the next log onto the stump before he quickly brought it down, slicing it neatly.

 

Eames snorted as he tied his horse to a near-by twig trying to be a tree. “I’ve got my hands full with you. Why would I want anyone else?”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Arthur asked, looking at him sharply before returning his attention back to his chore. It had been easier before Eames showed up, as the man was too much of a distraction, but he knew he could finish it.

 

“It means I do not appreciate you sneaking out of bed before I’ve even had a chance to wake up.” Eames replied sharply as he pulled out an ax tied to his saddle. Arthur wasn’t sure, but he suspected that the man traveled with it tied like that. It would certainly help him in case of rogue trolls, or trees wandering into the road for a nap. And, perhaps, wayward omegas. “It’s the second time you’ve done it. The first time, I understood that there were things that needed to be done, and I let it slide. But not this time. So let me be clear: I don’t like this behavior, and the next time you do it, there will be physical, corporal punishment. Is that understood?”

 

Arthur could feel his skin darkening with a heavy blush. He wasn’t sure if he felt more anger or… no, he was fairly certain the increase in his heart rate was due to anger alone. Not an ounce of pleasure at the possessive display. “I understand your threat perfectly, Mr. Eames. Oh, I’m sorry. _Lord_ Eames.”

 

“Good.” Eames replied simply. He then rigged up another woodblock and began helping Arthur cut through the remaining logs he needed to slice up for the older couple.

 

It took the two of them a little over four hours to finish up what might have taken Arthur the rest of the day, but the remaining pieces of wood wouldn’t need to be chopped in order to be used. Which meant he wouldn’t need to return to visit with the pair until after springtime arrived, barring an emergency. The unicorn shepherd was usually the last of the castle folks to travel this way, and the young woman in question had her own ways of getting messages out in a hurry.

 

Once satisfied with the wood pile, Arthur went to the front of the cottage, where a bucket and a washcloth were waiting for him, and did a quick wash-down. Even with his back turned, he could feel Eames’s eyes on him. He chose to keep the silence between him and Eames, unsure where Eames’s head was other than his ass. The anger radiated off the other man, and Arthur wasn’t sure how to calm the jealousy. He briefly wondered what the other man was thinking, but then dismissed the notion. It didn’t matter presently, not with how irrational Eames seemed to be, and if it did, then he knew he’d be made aware of it eventually. He dried himself off and then hurriedly redressed, feeling the mountain temperature return now that he wasn’t so focused on physical labor and wondering how soon the snow would start to fall. He also retrieved his swords and tied their scabbards back to his hips. It wouldn’t do to be vulnerable out here in the wilds.

 

Soon enough, the two of them were back astride their respective horses and making their way back to the castle. The path was dirt and dust covered from lack of heavy use. It travelled between boulders and green, mossy grass, just a hint of pathway that Arthur knew would take hours to travel before they reached a decent road. There were a few trees scattered around, giving the illusion of a full fleshed forest, but Arthur knew that the dwindling trees were nothing compared to the lushness of the lower regions. He spotted some of the better FireBird trees here and there, trees that were thick and perfect for firewood, but Arthur knew the woodsmen were waiting until the first snowfall before harvesting them. They carried the thickest sap, and once winter hit, the sap would all drain to the base of the trees, holding its stores of life for the long winter. Once they were cut down, though, the sap infused wood was the easiest to light on fire, burned hotter and brighter than any other wood, and produced the least amount of smoke.

 

Looking at the sky, and feeling the cool breeze snap at his skin even through the thick layers of covering, Arthur knew that the harvesting of the trees wasn’t going to be that far off. The air felt heavy with the promise of winter just weeks away.

 

“Isn’t that Dom’s horse?” Eames eventually asked, interrupting the heavy silence that had settled between them after Eames’s abrupt arrival at the Laurents’ cottage.

 

It seemed that the alpha had gotten over his anger from earlier. As far as olive branches went, the question wasn’t much, but it was at least a gesture of good faith.

 

“He was.” Arthur nodded. He reached forward to gently brush his hand against the paint’s neck. “But now that he’s gone, there’s no one to ride him as often. Not that Dom had spent much time with the poor thing after James was born, but he used to take Phillipa for rides occasionally.”

 

“So, you’ve taken over his care.”

 

“I’ve made a habit of making sure things don’t fall through the cracks.” Arthur gave a slight tilt of his shoulder. “I pay the Stable Master a few extra coins and he makes sure that Mr. Charles is ridden with some regularity and fed appropriately. In the warmer months, he’ll spend it out in an open field along with a few other non-farm horses. In the colder months, he spends it in the stall next to Pasiv.”

 

“Pasiv being your old stallion, yes? The roan one?”

 

“Yes. He’s not that old, you know. We’ve just been together for… ever.” Arthur agreed.

 

“Partial to him?”

 

“I don’t like to give up what’s mine up.” Arthur replied.

 

“Possessive.” Eames said with a slight tilt of his lips.

 

“Very.” Arthur said slyly. He glanced over at the horse Eames was riding and realized that it was not the same as the last one he had seen him with. The last one had been a bay, and this one was a creamed colored filly with white-blond hair and blue eyes. “And you? I don’t remember seeing you with such a… pretty horse before.”

 

“This little lady is one I just picked up before coming here. I traded away my last one.” Eames informed him.

 

“Oh?”

 

“I had been in the middle of a campaign when Dom’s letter hit me. I needed to get out of it fast, and the fastest way to do so is usually with coins.” Eames replied with a wry grin.

 

“So, how did you buy this one?”

 

“Traded in some armor and a few blades in a more war-torn area, value goes up the more people need them. Then got ourselves some supplies and a few fresh horses and made our way here.”

 

“You miss your old horse?”

 

“She was a good one, sure, but a little skittish. I didn’t trade her to just anyone, though. Jacobsen and Fredericks have her now, and from what I understand, she’s doing a much better job hauling their crap around exploring than she did me charging into battle.”

 

Arthur smirked as he glanced over at the other man. “You never could pick the right horses.”

 

“What can I say? I’ve always been a bit of a gambling man and I like to take chances with them. I couldn’t afford to this time, though. Which is why I let Yusuf pick this one.” Eames agreed. He smiled as he leaned forward and patted his steed’s neck. “He said she had a look about her, said she had spirit and a willingness to get things done, and I trust his judgment.”

 

“You rely on him a lot, don’t you?”

 

“Yusuf is a good man. Twice as bloodthirsty when it comes to money, and there isn’t a thing he won’t do if the fortune is right, but he’s a good man. Sylvia is my second, though, and is a right terror. If they were to ever gang up on me, I’d be a dead man ten times over.”

 

“But they don’t.”

 

“Trust is a hard thing to have when you’ve lived the lifestyle that we have.”

 

“I know that lifestyle all too well, Lord Eames.” Arthur admonished him. “Remember, you weren’t the only mercenary between the two of us.”

 

“Ah, but you dealt more with the affairs of the court. I… was always in it for the adventure. You were already distrusting of the people around you.”

 

To that, Arthur could only agree. “True, but I’d imagine with your own ancestry being tied up with the courts that you’d have been raised with a healthy sense of distrust for those who thought they were in powerful positions. After all, peasants know they’re going to die no matter who is in charge. It’s the wealthy that have to deal with political revolts and their fallout.”

 

“Spoken like a radical.”

 

“I’ve heard their sales-pitches often enough growing up. I know the words like limericks and bad jokes.”

 

“You didn’t buy into any, I take it?”

 

“I said I heard them, not that anyone would talk to me as a child or as a presented omega.” Arthur explained. “But, you’re right. I didn’t buy into any of it.”

 

“And why’s that, if you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“Because no matter what rhetoric they were spewing, no matter what powers they tried to marshal, it all came down to the same thing: they wanted to be in charge and they didn’t care who they  had to step on to get there. They all thought that they were on the bottom because they were in the slums, but they forgot that no matter where they lived or who they worked for, they still had people lower than them. They always forgot that, even when they were kicking people like me to the side,” Arthur groused. Really, the rallies of his youth were at times amazing, because there were just so many people and they were so animated, but they were also absurd because there were no quick fixes to anything. “There was no possibility of revolution unless everything associated with a system was changed. You can’t simply substitute a single cog from one size to another and expect a mill to still work. You have to replace all the innards or keep things exactly the same. To expect otherwise is to simply set yourself and everyone else up for failure.”

 

Eames remained silent, watching Arthur for a moment. “You really hate being an omega, don’t you?”

 

“There’s no greater slur, is there?” Arthur retorted.

 

Eames sighed and shook his head. “You know, there are a great many omegas who are happy being what they are.”

 

“Eames,” Arthur sighed. “It’s more a matter of me being happy with _who_ I am rather than _what_ I am. One I can change, the other I just have to deal with.”

 

“Are you happy?”

 

“Sometimes.” Arthur nodded, guiding his horse to move just slightly closer to Eames. “Sometimes, when people around me forget _what_ I am and allow me to simply be _who_ I am, I’m happy. But not everyone is able to put aside my biology, and that’s… when I get frustrated and angry.”

 

“I see.”

 

“For instance, like you, this morning.” Arthur continued quietly. “You treating me like property doesn’t make me happy. Threats of punishment if I disobey you don’t make me happy. You wouldn’t say those things to a beta or another alpha, only to someone… of my particular status.”

 

“That is not completely true,” Eames defended. “If you want honesty, then here: I am more than willing to punish you or anyone else when you step out of line, especially if you do so in front of others, no matter who or what you are. I’ve found corporal punishment is a great teacher. And if you were any other omega, especially if you were a court trained one, I’d let you do as you like and sleep with whomever you prefer. But you aren’t. You’re someone who actually believes in loyalty and fidelity which means sex means something to you. And I want that. Crave it, even, to be directed towards me. So, as to the motivations behind the threat…. I don’t like you sneaking off. It… It bothers me that there are places you would rather be than at my side, and I don’t like the thought that there are other people you would rather be with than be with me.”

 

“Rest assured, then, that I’m not going to turn into another whore just because I’ve slept with you.” Arthur snorted. “It would take more than some randy alpha to make me turn into a caricature that I’ve denied being my entire life. And I’d hope you could figure out that there’s no need for you to be jealous of anyone around here, much less an elderly couple who can’t even tend to their own domestic chores.”

 

“It’s not about reason, darling. Fear never is.” Eames replied back.

 

“And that is your fear, that I will run away to lay down for anyone else that would have me?”

 

Eames gave an inelegant shrug. “I wouldn’t doubt that you could find better.”

 

“Did you ever think that maybe I don’t want a ‘better’ alpha?” Arthur asked incredulously. “That maybe I might have already killed a ‘better’ alpha? That maybe I prefer someone who doesn’t want me to become fragile and helpless, that I don’t want a ‘stronger’ alpha who’ll push me around because he thinks he’s better than me based solely on how we were born? Maybe I prefer you.”

 

“You prefer me because I’m not a good alpha?”

 

“You’re a fine alpha. Well, as fine as any alpha can be. And better looking than most. But that’s not what I’m talking about.” Arthur said, trying for a casual shrug even though he knew he’d already said far too much. “Maybe I prefer your liberal outlook. Maybe I prefer the way you handle people, whatever their station in life is. Maybe I prefer the way you aren’t constantly trying to belittle me or dismiss my intelligence or hold me down in front of others in some weird power display.”

 

“Just because I’m more liberal than some doesn’t mean I won’t hold you down when the situation calls for it.” Eames replied back as he raised one eyebrow in a cocky leer. “Or beat you, if you ask me to.”

 

“I sincerely doubt I’ll ask for you to strike me.” Arthur said hoarsely as felt his entire body respond, heating up as his blood flared to life under his skin. He also felt his breeches become uncomfortable and restraining even as other parts of his body became suddenly slick.

 

“Oh, Arthur.” Eames said darkly as he grinned. “You forget that you already have. You’ve begged me to smack you repeatedly just the other night, if you recall.”

 

Arthur had no idea how to respond to that, though his body continued to feel hot to the point of discomfort in the cold pre-winter climate. Instead, he turned his attention forward again, thinking it best to concentrate on the path ahead than any potential and uncomfortable truth Eames had said.

 

Hours later, they arrived back at the castle just as the outer torches were being lit. The smell of cooking fires, horses, and the unmistakable scent of stone surrounded them, welcoming them back. They had paused only long enough during their trip to let their horses rest, and their conversation had stayed on the more comfortable side of trivial for the most part. Now that they were home, though, Arthur realized that they had missed a bit of commotion. There were more soldiers out and about than normal, and a scattering of more horses.

 

“What’s all this, then?” Eames muttered.

 

“Not a raid,” Arthur thought aloud. He noticed Yusuf and Ariadne powering their way over to them, both of them with unhappy expressions on their faces. He glanced over at Eames before he dismounted. “There’s not enough destruction or fire and no dead. Just… more people. And excitement.”

 

“I don’t like excitement. It never ends well.” Eames sighed as he dismounted as well and proceeded to lead his horse, as well as Arthur and Mr. Charles, to the stables.

 

“You’re never going to believe this,” Ariadne practically snarled as the duo reached them.

 

“Good news and bad news, my friend,” Yusuf interrupted her.

 

“What’s going on, and where’s Sylvia?” Eames asked, cutting both of them off.

 

“And Hunter.” Arthur followed up, not finding the hard-headed alpha at any of his usual perches.

 

“Yes, well, as I was saying!” Yusuf huffed, causing some of his dark curls to bounce. “Good news is word of your marriage and new residency has travelled very far very fast.”

 

“Bad news is: you’re a dick!” Ariadne said rather loudly. “And some of your even more dickish employers have followed you here.”

 

Arthur watched in a sort of shocked amusement as Yusuf glared at her before turning his attention back to Eames. “It’s Lord Browning and his omega ward, here to see you.”

 

Any and all amusement Arthur felt evaporated. “They’re not even from this empire!”

 

“Three hells,” Eames cursed as he handed his horse off to the Stable Master. “What is he doing here?”

 

“I don’t know and he’s not saying. He’s only interested in talking with alphas, especially you.” Yusuf said as he started towards the castle, letting Eames and Arthur follow him.

 

“And he’s only interested in talking with alphas because Sylvia and Hunter are scaring the piss right out of him.” Ariadne confirmed. “I do not like that man or any of his soldiers. And I especially do not like how he says… well, don’t like his over-loud boasting of your exploits with his omega.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the string of foul curses Eames delivered, but said nothing.

 

“Ariadne, could you please go ahead and tell Sylvia that I will want to talk with Browning and… his omega in private. Yusuf, I’m going to need an anti-poison charm for both myself and Arthur. Just in case, mind,” Eames said before waving his hands to the two betas, ensuring that they ran ahead. Then Eames turned to Arthur. “Darling, remember how we once talked about you finding time to sharpen your blades?”

 

“Yes.” Arthur said, his lips twitching.

 

“Now would be a lovely time to ensure the viability of your weaponry.”

 

 

-=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=-

 

 

Arthur sauntered into the map room with both swords at his side and a sharpening kit in hand. The space was one of the brighter areas in the castle and had been a treasure of Dom’s as he’d spent a lot of time in it. There were several maps of the area as well as the country rolled up and placed in various cases and tucked into a special alcove that took up an entire wall. There were no windows, but several seats set into the wall, which could also double as shelves for other items. There was also a large table meant for holding maps and strategizing. One wall held up the emblem of Dragon’s Nest, as well as two different shields and four potted plants. The room also contained a large, golden heart set off to the side with a warming stone shining cheerfully surrounded by four chairs with plush cushions.

 

It was there - sitting in one chair - that Browning waited for them. He was a larger man with silver hair and several golden necklaces weighing down his frothy off-white shirt. The blue of his jacket highlighted his eyes, Arthur noted. At first glance, he didn’t seem to be wearing any weaponry, which made sense if Hunter had brought him and his ward in to the room. But the smell of aged and unwashed beta was thick enough to be noticed even next to the smell of his freshly washed omega ward.

 

And speaking of the ward… Arthur saw him and felt that he was the bigger threat than the beta sitting in the chair. He was naked except for a pouch that concealed his genitals, which Arthur knew to be popular amongst the Kaiser’s court. It prevented males from gaining an erection, but didn’t prevent them from becoming slick. He was pretty, whoever he was, with feather soft black hair and piercing blue eyes set over arrestingly sharp cheekbones. He appeared on the softer side of thin, too. No curves, no belly, but not too muscled either. Just pretty. Very, very pretty.

 

Arthur knew that the sudden feeling of oppressive jealousy was instinctual, that he didn’t like perceived threats to his home or his place in it, but that did nothing to calm the foreboding sense from his chest, that heavy press of fear. Just as Mal didn’t want Arthur in the room with her mate, he didn’t want this other omega anywhere near his home. Most especially nowhere near Eames. He was far too… much of a threat.

 

Browning gave him an open, curious look. “And who the hell are you?”

 

“I’m Arthur,” Arthur stated angrily as he settled in to one of the alcoves and pulled out the first of his two swords before setting it against his whetstone. His job was to sharpen his blades and be otherwise inconspicuous. He had played this part a time or two with Dom, but this would be the first time he’d play muscle for Eames. He’d see how well not only the beta in front of him took it, but also the alpha in question.

 

His gaze, though, went back to the other omega male kneeling on the cushion on the floor. Trying not to snarl, Arthur jerked his chin to the kneeling figure. “Who’re you?”

 

“That’s Robert Fischer,” Eames said as he strode into the room, his weaponry having been deposited back in their shared room. He wiped his hands on a towel that he then draped over the back of one of the chairs, the one with its back to Arthur so that the alpha was between him and the potential threat of their beta guest. Simply marked, Eames sat down.

 

Arthur quirked a brow but didn’t say anything else, nor did he remark on the abruptness or rudeness of the introduction. Robert was an omega, so it wouldn’t be too outside the realm of reality that most people simply accepted his presence, but Arthur wasn’t most people. However, this was Eames’s show, and he’d let the man run with it. He’d heard of Lord Fischer and his beta Peter Browning, though Lord Fischer was much older and much less healthy as well as being a completely worthless alpha. He’d heard rumors that the old man had an omega son, but there had been no hard proof. Well, until now.

 

“I remember how you enjoyed his company last time you were together, Eames, which is why I brought him! It’s so good to see you,” Browning said with a smile as he stood up. His smile transformed his entire face and demeanor, but Arthur wasn’t fooled for a second. He had an omega bowing at his feet that told Arthur more than any rumors ever could. Fortunately, he knew Eames wasn’t fooled either. “It’s so good to see you! I must say, while I knew you were destined for great things, I never imagined you’d succeed and get your own castle so quickly.”

 

“Ah, yes, well… I’m only here so long as the Cobbs will have me.” Eames replied lightly as he shook the other man’s hand. He then gestured for them both to sit. Arthur took that as his cue to start sharpening his blades. As ominously as he could.

 

“The family trying to take it away from you?”

 

“Hardly. Seems no one is very interested in a castle set out in the middle of nowhere with the everyday threat of either raiding hordes or death by Winter Kiss.” Eames replied as he settled into his chair. “No, I’m talking about Phillipa  and James, the two children Mal and Dom left behind.”

 

“Surely you don’t intend to hand it over to them if they are unfit.”

 

“It’s my job to make sure they are.” Eames replied. Arthur tried not to bristle at that, keeping his strokes even and long, because that’s why Eames was here. To be the figurehead, the respectable figure, the one that everyone would believe was in charge. Good leaders took the heat while good workers did their jobs. That’s the way the world worked best.

 

“Unless they’re omega, in which case, they’re someone else’s burden.” Browning nodded as he glanced over at Robert. “Maurice left Robert here in my care, just before he died, the poor bastard.”

 

“Fall off his horse again?” Eames asked lightly.

 

“No, worse. Died in his sleep.” Browning scoffed.

 

“Worse ways to go,” Eames replied. “But that just leads me to wondering why you’re here and not finishing up taking care of his estate. The man had quite the empire. Yet, here you are, across the border with a mercenary army of rogues guiding you and a young, unclaimed omega at your feet. Even I wouldn’t try that kind of gamble.”

 

“Yes, well,” Browning said with a shrug as he reached over to gently place his hand on Robert’s head to pet the man.

 

Arthur fumed as the other omega was stroked like he was a pet, like he was some stupid feline, but he merely glared, as he continued to sharpen his swords. How dare he! And Robert, why was he just taking it? Why did he keep his eyes downcast and looking pretty when he was out here, out amongst the rougher denizens of society, where people didn’t care if he looked up at them?

 

“You can’t win big unless you bet big.” Peter murmured. “That’s the most basic lesson any gambler learns.”

 

“Funny, the first lesson I learned was to not bet anything I was afraid of losing.” Eames replied. “But then, I’ve learned to gamble for different reasons.”

 

“Mmm. So, if you don’t mind me asking, what was on the line for you to gamble on this place?”

 

“Same as any other gamble I take,” Eames replied. “I bet my life.”

 

“You bet your life for a castle in the wilds and omega in your bed.” Browning laughed. “Either you think your life isn’t worth much or the value of this place is more than I can guess from looking around.” 

 

“Why are you here, Peter?” Eames asked softly, his voice filled with the promise of violence.

 

The thrill that went down Arthur’s back lightened his scowl and caused him to smirk for a moment.

 

“I’m here to offer you a chance to expand your… profits and treasures.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“A small venture, nothing too exciting, but I will make sure it’s worth your while,” Browning said with a sly smile. “There is a certain royal of Rschiki who needs to find a quick way to disappear. Permanently.”

 

Arthur paused in his ministrations to his sword, mindful of the treasonous request being asked. Eames didn’t work with that level of danger; he was more a grunt in the grand scheme of things, preferring to get his hands dirty with real results instead of dealing with the machinations of courtiers.

 

“You know I’ve never been one for royal assassination,” Eames reminded him firmly. “It’s too much work and far too much trouble in the long run.”

 

“You’ve also never been one to accept payment as barter rather than as cold hard coin.” Browning nodded. “And yet, here you sit, king of your very own castle with a small army at your disposal and a pet assassin of your very own.”

 

“One doesn’t equal the other, though.” Eames countered. “I didn’t have to assassinate anyone to get where I am today. I’m just baby-sitting.”

 

Arthur snorted softly before returning to his task, the sound of blade against stone sounding harsher now than before.

 

“And you don’t have to assassinate Jeager, either. You just have to make him disappear.” Browning informed him. “For all I care, you could force him out into the wilds of your backyard. It doesn’t really matter to me.”

 

“The answer is still no,” Eames said with a shake of his head.

 

“Not going to bother consulting your pet assassin?” Browning asked, jerking his chin towards Arthur. “Or have you finally put the little thing in its place.”

 

“Arthur?” Eames asked, not bothering to turn around.

 

“You’re asking a mercenary to become an assassin overnight,” Arthur replied to Browning, skipping Eames entirely. “I do not work for foolish people.”

 

“What would it take to convince you?” Browning asked, seeming to ignore Arthur’s insult.

 

Which… was fairly common reaction for Arthur, even if it annoyed him further. His teeth were beginning to hurt from how hard he was clenching them.

 

“Nothing you can offer –“ Eames began.

 

“Not even Robert, here?”

 

Arthur paused in his task again, and fumed with rage as Robert lifted his head and smiled coyly at Eames. His vision blacked out and soft growl echoed in the room. The sound caused the doe-eyed man to glance at him, but it was Eames’s turning and smirking at him that made Arthur realize what he was doing. Once Arthur got himself back under control and returned to his task of sharpening his blades, changing from one sword to the second, Eames turned back to Browning.

 

“While Robert is very lovely and very skilled, I doubt he would survive long here.” Eames informed their guests lightly. “However, as I do not want to play the bad host, you are certainly welcome to rest here for a few days while your horses recover and while your steward restocks your supplies.”

 

“I’d recommend leaving before winter sets in, though.” Arthur interjected, his narrowed eyes still on Robert. “It’d be a shame to be robbed by desperate bandits along the trail. Or worse. Best to leave before everyone gets to that point.”

 

“As Arthur says, these borderlands are very deadly, more so than you can imagine.” Eames said as he stood up. Arthur took that as his cue to pack up his things. He had barely started with his second sword, but that didn’t matter too much to him. He could sharpen it later or even tomorrow. Eames continued moving towards the door. Once he opened it, though, he - quite obviously - waited for Arthur. “Enjoy your stay here at Dragon’s Nest for the short time it will be.”

 

 

-=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=--=0=-

 

 

Arthur doubted he could feel any angrier without becoming completely enraged. He clenched his jaw as he led the way to his and Eames’s room. Once he arrived at the door though, he knew he didn’t have the patience to attend to Eames’s needs, so he continued towards his personal chamber.

 

“Arthur?”

 

“I need to be alone tonight.”

 

“C’mon,” Eames said, indicating the entrance to their room. “Stamp about through our room.”

 

Arthur paused as he thought about it, thought about how their visitors might see him going to a separate room as an invitation for Robert to go into his and Eames’s room, and that alone was enough to ensure that Arthur’s anger remained like a splinter in his eye. With a soft growl, he prowled past Eames and into their shared chamber.

 

“Mind telling me what’s wrong before you try to disappear?” Eames asked as he closed the door behind him.

 

“Try?” Arthur asked as he paused with his back to Eames, the whet stone still in his hand and his sword by his side. He tightened his fist around the stone before tossing it to the cot at the base of the bed. He spun around and - in moves so quick that Arthur couldn’t even think about them before he performed them - he had Eames pinned to the now closed door. He had his smallest dagger pressed to the alpha’s ribs, ready to slide in and through, and the other man’s wrist twisted up behind his back. He leaned forward, causing Eames to grunt. “Listen to me: if I wanted to disappear, I would. If I wanted to leave, I would. And there’s nothing you or anyone could do to stop me.”

 

“What about the children?” Eames grunted with his face pressed up against the door. “Thought you were staying for them.”

 

“Cost-value analysis, Lord Eames. Does the cost to my personal… safety equal or outweigh that of the children. How much am I willing to sacrifice for the children? I can assure you, it’s not enough for me to turn into Robert, to turn into some docile little mouse who’ll entertain your every need.” Arthur said sharply. He took several deep breaths as he realized what he just said before he leaned back, releasing Eames while keeping his guard up. No point in leaving himself open for a retaliatory physical attack. He’d deal with the consequences of his unrealized honesty later. “I don’t care if that is what you like. I don’t care. I don’t care.”

 

“I get that, darling, I really do,” Eames replied as he twisted around where he stood, keeping his back very firmly pressed to the door. He began to massage his wrist as he eyed Arthur’s blade. “And I never said I wanted you to be like Robert. Quite the contrary, actually. I want you to be you, to be Arthur. I just want you to be mine.”

 

“Funny, rumors are probably already swirling because fucking Browning can’t stop talking about anything but how much you enjoyed Robert.” Arthur spat. He was rarely ever this angry, but the image of Robert kneeling there, begging for Eames to… for Eames. No. Just… no.

 

Eames had the nerve to tilt his head back, a slight smirk gracing his beautifully plush lips. “I never said I didn’t sleep with him. I just don’t want you to turn into him.”

 

“So why don’t you want him again? What did he do wrong?”

 

Eames snorted. “You and I both know damn well that there is no winning that argument. But you condescension is, as always, appreciated.”

 

“My… are you… No.” Arthur took another set of deep breath before he stepped back further from the other man. “Enough of this. I seriously just want to be by myself tonight.”

 

“Please, darling. Let’s just work through this.” Eames asked softly. “Let’s just… What can I do or what can I say that would reassure you?”

 

“You can let me go to my room and sleep alone tonight.”

 

“That is not going to happen.”

 

“Why not?” Arthur seethed.

 

“Because you might calm down, but it won’t mean anything come tomorrow when you’re still… well, I’d say jealous, but-“

 

“I’m not jealous!”

 

“Of course not.” Eames assured him, holding his hands out to placate him. The gesture didn’t calm Arthur down, but it did make him take a step back from a breakdown. “You are definitely not jealous. But if I allowed you a night to yourself tonight, you’d be… upset again tomorrow.”

 

And Arthur knew that he was right even as he silently cursed him for it. His muscles were still tense and he needed to be somewhere else. “So, what would you suggest? What is your solution to this… development?”

 

Eames paused as he looked Arthur over and then smiled. “Tie me up.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Tie me up.” Eames repeated as he pushed himself off the door. “This way, you don’t have to worry about me trying to make you submit to me or anything while we talk. You’re going to be in total control. At least for a while.”

 

Arthur stared at him helplessly as his anger evaporated into flat out confusion. “I just threw you into the door and held a knife on you and you want me to tie you up.”

 

“Yes.” Eames agreed. He sat down on the cot to take off his boots. “One of us needs to show a bit of trust towards the other, and I trust you enough to know you won’t do any damage unless I deserve it or ask for it. And hells, who knows, maybe it’ll be fun. Maybe we’ll learn something new about each other. Or maybe it’ll be an effort in futility. Might as well try. So! Rope’s in the chest over there.”

 

Arthur opened his mouth to try and argue, but there wasn’t much to say in response. So, with a long suffering sigh, he went over to the chest. There were several lengths and widths which, while useful out on the road, added to Arthur’s irritability. Finally selecting the one he thought would be most functional and that wouldn’t chafe Eames’s skin too much, he pulled it from the chest. And then he paused.

 

His swords were still with him. He could keep them or he could put them in the chest. He could put them away and risk Eames pounce on him… or trust that Eames was going to let him be in control. He looked over at Eames, who was sitting on the bed already, waiting for him to make a decision, and then back to the chest. He could leave. He could have left at any point. Could have left the room or the castle or this life.

 

Instead, he took a deep breath before tossing the rope onto the bed.

 

“This one, then?” Eames asked as he started to untie it from the coil. “You want me with my shirt on or off?”

 

“Clothes in general off.” Arthur said as he unbuckled his swords from his side and placed them in the trunk. Besides, if he needed a knife, he still had the one in his boot. As his swords were placed beside Eames’s, the alpha gave a soft hum of approval even as he finished tossing the last of his clothes to the side. “And lie down on your back.”

 

“Of course.” Eames said as he tied one end to easily act as a sturdy knotted restraint. “What about you?”

 

“I’m keeping mine on.” ‘ _For now._ ’ Went unsaid in his head. Arthur couldn’t believe they were doing this. He felt ridiculous as he went over to the side of the bed and held out his hand for the looped end. “You know, I don’t know how many couples actually use bondage restraints to work through their problems.”

 

“Maybe more of them should.” Eames said as he lay down on the bed and handed one wrist over to Arthur. “It’d certainly be a sight better than ignoring any of them that come along.”

 

Before Arthur knew it, he had Eames tied up in the center of the bed, all four points immobile. He blinked at his handiwork, but didn’t feel any bit better about the situation. It didn’t help that he felt odd, being clothed while Eames was the one naked. He grew up knowing that it should be and was usually the other way around. Grumbling to himself, he sat at the side of the bed and took his boots off so that he could climb fully onto the mattress. He kept his knife close at hand, though. Just in case.

 

“So.” Arthur said, a bit out of his depth as he straddled his now naked alpha. Sitting as he was, he could certainly see some perks to their position. And not really of the ‘ _lets fight_ ’ variety. This was the first time he had been given such unlimited freedom to touch the other man, and… it felt exhilarating as well as intimidating.

 

“So.”

 

“Uhm….” Arthur hesitated, which felt as unnatural as the rest of the entire turn of events. There were just… so many possibilities. And so much skin to touch! “What now?”

 

“We take our time.” Eames replied back with a wry smile. But then his expression smoothed out. “Do you feel safer now?”

 

“I felt safe before.” Arthur huffed as he ran his hands over Eames’s chest. Fuzziness from his chest hair, and alpha-intense heat. His kind usually ran hot, but it felt fantastic under his hands. And under him. And it was going to feel amazing against his back, as well.

 

“Which was why you shoved me into a wall and put a knife to my back, I’m sure.”

 

“So, I acted a bit… irrationally. My apologies.”

 

“Fear is irrational, darling. Told you that this morning.” Eames replied with a stifled shrug, tugging on the ropes. “Now, do you mind telling me what is it that you’re so afraid of, so that I don’t get shanked in the back? Or side. I would appreciate not being stabbed, thank you.”

 

“I told you, I’m not afraid.”

 

“Your actions say that you are. So, what is it? Losing control? Your freedom? Because you know you can lose one without losing the other.”

 

“No you can’t. Control over your life is freedom. To be… what Robert is… that’s not having control or freedom. That’s being a slave to the desires of others, that’s not being allowed to have your own wants. You own desires. Your own life!”

 

“Oh, I’d beg to differ, and so would Robert, I’d imagine.”

 

Arthur snorted, but kept tracing his fingertips over Eames’s chest.

 

“Is that what this is all about then? Robert basks in who and what he is, and you can’t stand it?” Eames asked, his eyes widening with hurt. “Damn, here I thought you were jealous that he and I were lovers, but it’s really that you’re jealous that he likes being an omega.”

 

“He can’t enjoy-“

 

“He does. Oh, how he does. I’ve learned to enjoy watching people, learning what makes them tick. It’s something I do, but him…” Eames laughed mirthlessly. “He likes playing those games, Arthur, likes pretending to be the weak little omega. But make no mistake: he knows just how to lead a man around by his prick. He’s a manipulative little bastard, bred to be beautiful but the courts trained him on how to twist what he is into a weapon. Just a different kind than you.”

 

“Did you enjoy him? I mean, I know you had sex, but did you _enjoy_ him?”

 

“I enjoy sex, and I enjoy having a responsive partner, but the difference, darling, is that you actually give a damn who I am. You are genuine with your pleasure. And I’d trust you with a secret.” Eames informed him softly. “There’s a difference between sex and intimacy. One is an act, the other is a state of being. We shared sex, but I did not share any confidences with him.”

 

Arthur didn’t know what to say to that, so he went back to the things that he did understand. “So you did enjoy him. And his tricks.”

 

“He knows how to use a man’s pleasure against him. It’s been his only tool for a long, long time.”

 

“And what… what did he do that brought you pleasure?”

 

“Do you really want to know? Do you want to know all the sordid details of our trysts to torture yourself? Or do you want to know what brings me pleasure for your own purposes?”

 

Arthur remained silent, his thoughts whirling as fast as his emotions. He hated feeling this irrational, hated feeling like all the worst parts of the omega stereotype, but as much as he hated it he couldn’t deny that that’s where his mental state was.

 

“Leave Robert alone. He’s his own problems, and your jealousy, whether of his enjoyment of who and what he is or for our shared past, is not going to do anything but hurt you both. And that’s something I’d prefer not to have happen.”

 

Arthur bit his lower lip as he reached forward to play with the alpha’s nipples, delighting a bit when Eames’s gasped in response. He smiled softly to himself before leaving his gentle ministrations for something else. Something he’d always wondered about. Very carefully, he leaned down as he balanced with his hands on Eames’s chest.

 

“Or you could do that!” Eames whispered as he let his head drop back.

 

Arthur hummed noncommittally as he licked over the nearest of Eames’s tattoos. He didn’t think the inked skin tasted any different than anywhere else, but he knew he’d need a wider sampling. Like moving back to one of the man’s nipples.  Barely leaning up so that his breath coasted over the still shiny nub, “Tell me what you like.”

 

“Don’t you want to find out on your own?” Eames rasped as he shifted a bit, obviously enjoying Arthur’s exploration if the press of his erection was anything to go by.

 

“You’ve asked what I like.” Arthur reminded him as he shifted. He enjoyed the friction of their pressed bodies and the way it caused his partner to suck in air again.

 

“And you didn’t give me an answer, either.” Eames countered.

 

“Because I didn’t know the answer.”

 

“Silence is silence.”

 

Arthur gave a soft, non-threatening growl before he bit Eames’s chest, hard. At the alpha’s yelp, he eased up and then off before huffing. “Fine. So, tell me what you want.”

 

“Are you mocking me?”

 

“No,” Arthur said slowly as he sat up fully. “I’m serious.”

 

“Arthur. I’m tied to a bed naked and hard with you straddling me.” Eames informed him dryly. “I gave you more credit for being able to read a situation than deserved if you can’t figure out what I’d want, or that you should, as a general rule, enjoy my body for your own personal pleasure as much as you want.”

 

Arthur blushed scarlet at that and raked his nails down Eames’s chest in retaliation, paying attention to the soft hiss when those already peaked nipples came in contact with his blunt weapons. “Enjoy your body, huh?”

 

“What’s mine is yours?”

 

“This is ridiculous. _You_ are ridiculous.” Arthur muttered before he leaned up and slanted his mouth over Eames’s. He enjoyed the way Eames gave in to him, allowed him to take charge. He enjoyed the way Eames tasted, enticing and intoxicating. And he knew that by kissing the man, he was already setting himself up for failure, setting himself up to lose whatever odd fight this was, but… Eames had a mouth that was designed to kiss.

 

The longer they kissed, the more relaxed Arthur felt, which in turn made him feel more ready to enjoy himself. He could do this. He could take charge of the situation. This wouldn’t be the first time he topped, but… the idea of being the top for Eames was unsettling to him, it made him uncomfortable. If he penetrated Eames, he would be able to get off but… he wouldn’t be able to enjoy Eames’s body to his fullest. After all, that knot…

 

Arthur pried himself away with a gasp of his own, fully aware of how turned on his body felt, and the readiness of the man under him. He stripped off his shirt while still reeling from the kiss, and taking the rest of his clothes off gave him a bit of trouble. Soon enough, though, his skin was free of all restrictions, but in desperate need to be in contact with Eames’s, so he went right back to straddling the alpha, pressing the wet cleft along the thick shaft of his erection.

 

Eames gave a full body shudder as he tried to roll his hips, but the restraints prevented him from gaining any leverage. Eames’s pleasure was truly in Arthur’s hands.

 

Arthur stared down at him, his chest taking in deep breaths of air that felt saturated with the smells of their lust and Eames’s pure masculinity. Being in this position did not make him feel powerful. It didn’t make him feel excited. It didn’t make him feel anything other than incomplete and awkward.

 

However.

 

Licking his lips, Arthur raised up and off of Eames, though he kept his eyes locked with his lover’s. Very carefully, he reached below him and guided Eames’s cock to where it needed to be. And as he sank down, Arthur closed his eyes as he felt some of the tension drain from him, heard himself groan as he was split open and reformed, and smiled at Eames’s answering rumble of pleasure. When he felt Eames’s pelvis pressed flush against him, the entire length of his lover embedded in him, Arthur paused and took another breath. He enjoyed the way Eames squirmed under him, trying to fight the ropes to hold on to him. He knew how good it felt to be held by the other man so it was good to know that Eames felt the same way about holding him. He opened his eyes again, heavy lidded with pleasure, to look at Eames.

 

Below him, Eames panted; his chest beaded with sweat.

 

And then nature kicked in, driving Arthur to roll his hips before rising back up just so he could sink down again. And again. And again. Each time, it made him more desperate and hungrier than the last, and he could only pump his own erection in desperation. He felt a bit mad with it all, really, prickly and fragile and ready to tear apart at the seams. He was getting closer and closer to his breaking point and there was just too much missing from this equation. He wanted more. He knew it just as he knew there was no way that he was going to be able to stop, to back off, to finish this without having everything. Eames’s hands on him. Eames’s breath in his ear. Eames’s teeth on his skin.

 

“Damn it!” With a high whine of frustration, he leaned down to kiss Eames again, and felt the answering desperation in the alpha’s mouth, making his frantic rutting clumsier with the contortion of his body. He sank into the feel of the kiss, of the way that - even while tied up - Eames could control things. Could take charge even while giving pleasure.

 

Arthur broke the kiss again, panting and crazed. The knife was in his hands before he knew what he was doing, but as soon as he felt the cold metal of its hilt, he was placing the blade at the corded rope restraining his lover. He set an odd rhythm between sawing through the rope and rocking back down onto Eames’s shaft. However, as soon as the cord was cut, Eames was free to move all he wanted to. Arthur tossed the knife off the bed and to the floor even as Eames grabbed him by the hips to roll them.

 

When Eames slanted his mouth over Arthur’s there was no hesitation and no awkwardness. Just full tilt control and competence. Arthur moaned softly as he wrapped his legs and arms around the broader man, leaving himself more vulnerable even as he pressed for more. Eames broke the kiss to suck on Arthur’s neck, biting down on one of the many fading bruises, and his omega instinct caused him to tilt his head and bare his throat. 

 

As Eames began to thrust into him without restraint, Arthur felt all last remnants of anger and tension leave his muscles. He relaxed into Eames’s movements even as his nails raked down the man’s back on their way to cup Eames’s ass, trying to pull him in further, deeper.

 

“Talk to me, love.” Eames rasped when he finally released Arthur’s throat. “Tell me how much you want this.”

 

“Eames,” Arthur moaned brokenly. “Please.”

 

“Tell me how much you want me,” Eames ordered as he moved to his elbows and slowed his movements down.

 

“Yes, and you know it so don’t you dare stop.”

 

Eames kissed him in response even as he returned to his brutal thrusts of before. There would be no chance of Arthur riding a horse without discomfort the next day - no chance for him even sitting down without feeling it - and that just made the bruising pain feel better. When he reached down to start stroking himself again, a strong hand grabbed his wrist. Before he realized what was going on, Eames had both his wrists pinned above his head.

 

“Just me, darling.” Eames rasped as he broke the kiss. “I want you to know pleasure only through me.”

 

“Knot me.” Arthur demanded, uncaring about his bound hands.

 

“Yes,” Eames agreed, thrusting into him several more times before coming to an abrupt halt.

 

And then Eames’s knot was swelling and Arthur forgot how to breathe for a moment. Or, he decided not to because it felt too perfect, too good, too everything to be filled up so completely and he didn’t want to ruin that moment. When Eames recovered enough from his first burst of orgasm, he reached down between them to loosely jerk Arthur off.

 

“Yes,” Arthur whined. “More. Tighter.”

 

“You’re mine, Arthur.” Eames assured him, tightening his hold on Arthur’s wrists but keeping his other hand loose on Arthur’s cock.

 

He’d be lying if he didn’t admit to himself that Eames’s confining him tighter made him want Eames all the more, just like their first time together, and the way his body jerked in response was more than enough evidence of it. “I’m yours. I’m yours, but you’re mine, too.”

 

“There was never any question of that,” Eames rasped. “I wanted you the moment I saw you, and I’ve wanted you just the way you are. Don’t think for a moment that I’m going to let you change or that I’m going to let some floppish little puppy like Robert get in the way.”

 

Arthur sucked in air as his mind went blank. After that, things became jumbled and hazy. Not from orgasm, though. Even with Eames’s hand stroking his cock and filling his ass with that blessed knot, Arthur didn’t care about getting off. At that moment, all he cared about was what Eames was telling him.

 

Because he _believed_ him.

 

It made him feel… safe.

 

He knew Eames was still talking to him – because it seemed that Eames was a talker – and that what he was saying was important. He knew when his orgasm washed through him, felt his body tighten around Eames’s knot even as his own semen spilt on his stomach.

 

“Not letting you go,” Arthur heard himself say as he lay spent beneath his alpha, his head feeling a bit like an open plain with his thoughts the far distant clouds and his soul a bit too exposed between the two.

 

“Every sword needs a scabbard, love.” Eames hushed him. “Rest now. I’ll clean us both up in a bit.”

 

It was a bit too easy to follow Eames’s direction, and if it had been any other time he knew he probably would have fought the command. But lying there, with Eames still thick in him, he felt warm and sated and… safe….

 

Arthur had never fallen asleep so peacefully before in his memory.

 

 


End file.
